Iris
by monalisa811
Summary: Right after The Real Paul Anka. Things are not over.It's never over..Lit It's all an illusion, a lie, she can't love him, nobody can love someone that long and be with somebody else, it can't be...can it?
1. A goner, a job and a trip

Jess watched her leave, leave him, leave his heart and his world.

Now Rory Gilmore was gone forever.

She was running away, how coward running like a little girl, running from her love

Rory Gilmore sat in her car,she sat there crying ,she just couldn't do this

"I love Logan I love Logan he's the only one.."she cried

She cried and cried the whole night she just couldn't get it right

"I'm so stupid I shouldn't have come I should never.."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rory Gilmore woke up with the sound of a voice ,his voice

"Rory,Rory hey Ace wake up listen I'm sorry I should never have...Rory could you please just open the door?"

Rory stood still in front of the door she didn't know what to do should she open the door or should she just leave him like that .In the end she decided to open

'I mean how bad could it be'Rory thought

She opened the door and there he was Logan Huntzenberg with those horribly beautiful flowers and that awfully delicious cup of coffee

"So..what do you want,what could possibly be so important I mean what do I owe this honor of being visited by the great Logan Huntzenberg"said Rory sarcastically

"Listen I...I'm sorry Rory I...I love you"Logan blurted

'Wow'Rory thought 'I've never seen him like this,he must really ..love ..me'

"I'm saying this because ..my dad he offered me this job at one of his newspapers it's in London so..." Logan said

"So you are leaving.."

"Yeah it looks like it"

"Exactly,how could I be so stupid you are graduating and you are leaving to work with your father, you are graduating and you are leaving miles away you are leaving without me..."

"Rory, Rory listen this doesn't change anything I'll..l , well call eachother I'll come every weekend we can work this out "

"No, no we can't because you are leaving and we obviously don't want any of those crappy long-distance relationships right thats not what we want we want to be together I mean literally together,and that is not possible because you are leaving and and .."

"Ace you are rambling"

"I'm sorry its just so soon ,so confusing"

"I know"

He kissed her softly shortly after they pulled away

"Hey Ace come with me"

"What?"

"Come with me lets go have fun oh I know Vegas yeah we can go to the casino think about it lets have fun it will probably be our last night together"

"I...ok lets go! I will just grab some clothes and...you know what it doesn't matter it's Vegas right?"


	2. A rommie, a confession, a revenge

Jess woke up by the sound of a not so unfamiliar voice: Lisa Grant, they met when he began high school again and got his GED ,she was his best friend the only one that could possibly understand him and accept him how he is, not trying to change him,but she didn't feel the same way,she felt something more ,something stronger but he naturally didn't know.

"Jess! Jess Theodore Mariano wake up!"she yelled

"Hold your horses I'm coming!"Jess yawned "women" he thought "can't live without them"

Jess went downstairs to find his lovely and well tempered roommate and business partner making breakfast.

"So,what's it gonna be eggs or pancakes?"Lisa asked

"I'm not really hungry"

"What ?You Jess Mariano are not hungry? That's genetically impossible" Lisa said "Is something wrong? You look sad or is it angry?

"Well, do you remember that girl I spoke to you about, that girl from Stars Hollow,you know the town princess"

"ahh Rory something..aha Rory Gilmore"

"Yeah, her..well she came by yesterday to the opening,and we, well we kissed ,well I kissed her and she said that she couldn't do this,that she couldn't cheat on her boyfriend even though he had cheated on her"Jess explained

"Wow...how stupid"

"yeah"Jess agreed"You know what I'll just forget about it all ,about her and about that town,because I have to move on right"

"Right ,you have to move on , get over with it"

"yeah"

"yeah you'll get over itI now you will"

"well I'm gonna go to the bookstore, I'll see you there ok"

"ok,but hey wait, what about break.?

But she couldn't finish Jess was already gone

"damn it!"


	3. A flashback, a plan and a disturbance

BOOKSTORE

"it's 5.50"

"ok,thanks" a guy said as he handed Jess the money.

Jess remembered that night when he gave Rory his book The Subsect:

_flashback _

**Jess**: So yeah, I just wanted to show you that...and tell you that I couldn't have done it without you.  
**Rory**: Thanks.

**Rory**: Jess, you've got such a great brain. I knew that if you could just sit down and stop shaking it around that you could do something like this. I knew it, I knew it!

**Jess**: This isn't about him! Okay? Screw him! What's going on with you? This isn't you, Rory. You know it isn't. What's going on?  
**Rory**: I don't know... I don't know.

_end of flashback_

"well it looks like I'll have to learn how to do it without her"Jess sighed

APARTMENT

Lisa found herself thinking about Jess , Jess and that girl

"Rory,argh"Lisa wrinkled her nose "I just cant see him suffer about that girl anymore"

But then an idea crossed her mind , yeah she would go to Yale and give that Rory a piece of her mind

'this is gonna be fun' Lisa thought and she grinned

YALE

Rory Gilmore was waiting for Logan at the door of his dorm

'I love Logan right this isn't wrong because it's our last night together he is gonna leave and God knows when he is coming back we have to enjoy right... '

But some girl interrupted her thoughts "Rory Gilmore right?"


	4. A truth,an unusual confession and a kiss

Lisa entered Yale and asked some curly brown hair girl about Rory "6th floor dorm number 4"the girl said"but hey what do you..." Lisa rushed to the elevator and left "need her for?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"yeeess , but who are you?"

"Lisa Grant , Im a friend of Jess Mariano,you know 5'9" tall,brunette very cute"

"wha.."Rory said"yes I, I do remember Jess but what are you here for?what can I do for you?"

"well you see Jess is really pissed after your little encounter last night ,so I'd just like to know why in the world, let the world the universe would you go to the bookstore? why to go and get all of his hopes up to just break his heart the way you did . I mean what a jerk could you possibly be to go and do something like that ,I just can't see why he fell for you I just can't, I mean you are so arrogant,so : Oh look at me I'm Rory Gilmore and I have all the money in the world so I can do whatever I want to do with you. Its pretty clear that the Rory Jess told me about is gone,and you know what I'm actually sorry , Jess fell for someone like you and now he can't get you out of his head,and you little spoiled kid one day are gonna find out that money is not everything in this world and that you have no right to break someones heart like this..."Lisa ended breathlessly.

"I'm sorry really I never thought that going there...ah...I didn't think that it would end like this I never thought that he...that he still loved me"

"oh come on Rory wake up he still loves you and you broke his heart.."

"I'm sorry, I didnt know...you are right I'm such a jerk ,I didn't ask for this to happen I mean I love him and I..."

"wha...wait you said I love him instead of I lovED him "Lisa cut her off "YOU of all people love him!"said Lisa sarcastically "how do you dare to say something like that after you've hurted him like this Rory, you don't love him, you can't love him...I love him"

Rory was stunned , Lisa was so impresed with what she had just said ,but it was true she did love him ,she has loved him ever since they first met so why to keep hiding it she could yell it now she loved him!

"yeah thats right Rory I LOVE him , I love him with all my heart and I dont have to hide anymore, I love Jess Mariano" Lisa yelled , happiness filling her heart

"I'm out of here"

'she loves him she really does love him , she's right I don't deserve him ,but she does 'Rory tought

Lisa ran to her car and drove back to Philadelphia, she entered the bookstore with a great smile plasted on her face

"hey , where have you been , I thought you weren't coming today"Jess saw her smile and he smiled too "what?"he said grinning "what is the matter with you ?"

"I just found out something and i'ts very important"Lisa said still smiling

"ok ,and is it possible to know what is that? come on tell me whats making you so...happy?"Jess said smiling

"I...love you"Lisa said and right after that she leaned and kissed him , after a moment she pulled away , Jess was still stunned

"I don't know what to say Lisa I m flattered.."

"you don't have to say anything Jess I just wanted you to know how I feel , you don't even have to feel it back"

"Lisa look I don't want it to be awkward between us I just want everything back to the way it was before, I'm really really sorry for this I care about you very much ..."

"Jess you don't have to worry about this it's ok I understand I care about you too...well you know I love you but it's ok"

"ok"

"ok,so how have you been doing without me? you still haven't locked yourself in?"

"No I've been very smart this time plus that only happened once and I'm still trying to find that kid who locked me in"Jess replied

"mm aha aha"said Lisa sarcastically


	5. A snap, tequila and a proposal!

" hey Ace I thought I heard someone ,whats going on ? why are you like this ? "

" she loves him " Rory whispered more to herself than to anyone

" what? "

" ah , nothing , it's nothing really so do you have everything ? "

" yeah , it's all set "

" ok "

They stood there for another 5 more minutes

"ok...so are we going ? "

Rory snapped to reality " wha!..oh yeah lets lets go what are we waiting for ? "

" okidokey " Logan said akwardly and so they left Vegas was waiting for them

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Rory and Logan were sitting in a bar drinking vodka and tequila

"so then my dad says : oh no Logan you have to go to London ,what are you gonna do with your life ? are you gonna end up selling drugs in the corner of a church? "

"and I was like : well that's not such a bad idea , but I don't think priests will like it , plus it would be very difficult to have a good sell with all those men in black staring "

Rory laughed so hard she looked like she was gonna choke and then they kissed again

" whoa " Rory stood up " the party is getting boring here don't you think ? "

" you all here are just a bunch of boring people , of losers oh wait I'm the loser " Rory sais as she leaned closer to a random guy

"you know what I did last weekend ? and no I didn't just sat home and watched TV all night ,or assaulted any bar , no, I went to Phily , made out with my ex who is now like the best choice and then left him saying I'm sorry , I can't , I'm just in love with him " said Rory pointing at Logan

Rory drank the whole bottle of tequila and left the bar with logan coming after her , he grabbed her arm and pulled her by his side

" let go of me ! " yelled Rory

" not until you tell me what the hell happened in Phily "

" oh so you want to know what happened ? ok I'll tell you what happened , I went to Phily to see Jess mi ex and so things happened and we kissed " Rory sighed , they stood in silence a few moments and Logan broke the silence

"so.. Ace.. will you mary me ? "


	6. CarpeDiem,a hurt nose and an invitation!

" So wash your face away with dirt It don't feel good until it hurts So take this world and shake it " Lisa singed loudly jumping on the bed

" stop it" Jess groaned

" why ?" said Lisa dramatically

"´cause you are ruining it " Jess teased

" you only say that because you dont have my natural singing talent " Lisa grinned

" fiiiggaro , fiiiggaro , fiiiiiggaro "lisa sang

" riiight " Jess said "if natural singing talent means to break all the glasess until 3000 miles of distance"

" anyway Lisa I was thinking since I've recieved an invitation to attend the opening of the art gallery of New York I thought that maybe you know we you know we could...mm..maybe go together as a... mm couple ? " Jess asked shyly

Lisa fell of the bed and hit her nose with the floor

" Lisa ,Lisa are you ok ? I'm sorry I didn't mean to.."Jess hurried

" yeah yeah I'm ok " Lisa said rubbing her bleeding nose

" I'll get something to clean that up " Jess pointed to her nose , after he cleaned it she stood up

" do you mean to go as in a couple ? "

" well..." Jess sighed " yeah, mayeb we could at least try "

" us , together as really together ? "

" look if you dont want to it's ok I get it you just"

" wait " Lisa interrupted " I never said I didn't want to go with you of course I would love to attend the opening with you as in a couple Jess Mariano"

" that's great " Jess smiled

"ok " Lisa said

" ok "

They both smiled at eachother

" oh no wait "

" what you don't wanna go anymore ? "

" no of couse I wanna go but it's just your nose it started bleeding again"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The name of the song Lisa is singing so "beautifully" tuned is -Carpe diem baby- by Metallica

R & R pleaseeeeee! you don't know how you help my disturbed soul by clicking that little post a review button

Come on , Come on you know you want to , come on , come on click it ,click it! yeah I know I'm crazy


	7. A soft kiss, a soulmate and a mess!

Jess didn't know what to think, he loved Rory didn't he ? he always has but Lisa, that kiss she gave him at the bookstore,it was short , small ,but still soft and loving. Lisa has always been there when he needed her the most ,she was there when he got his GED ,she was there when he couldn't find a job, she would always be there no matter what and Jess knew that.

She wouldnt play with him, he believed her love for him was real and kind , but still he didn't want to play with her ,he wasn't sure of how he felt, perhaps he should try, what could go wrong right?

Well you could lose one of your real friends...or if everything goes right you could find your soulmate!

Perhaps Rory wasn't your soulmate after all

ok it's done I'll take the risk, after all life is made of risks isn't it? Lets just let things happen and see how it goes ,plus Rory is completely over me, shes with that richie rich kid and preparing meetings for the DAR, who would have though?

I just hope it's for the best

"Im a mess" Jess muttered


	8. A big one,a headache and a heartbreak!

"what the ..."

"yes Ace do you want to be my wife?

"Logan you can't just try to fix this by asking me the Big question .This is very important and you aren't taking it as seripus as it is , I mean this is BIG"

"oh god oh I think my hangover is gone after this.." Rory said as she rubbed her head " but it still hurts "

"what hurts? your head for the hangover ,me asking you to marry me or the fact that you kissed Jess?" Logan pointed out

" well it's everything actually "

"you ass" Rory laughed and tapped him on the shoulder

"you still haven't answered me"

"what?"

"if you wanna be my wife Rory? we would have such a great time together "

"I...I don't know I guess I just don't know"

"oh come on tell me Rory ,answer me do you want to be with me?"Logan yelled

"I already told you I don't know"Rory yelled back

"you don't know or you just don't wanna tell me "

"I don't know"

"oh god Rory just...Rory Gilmore do you want to be with me? do you love me enough to marry me?"

Rory stood still she looked like she was thinking hard 'did she love Logan enough to marry him?'

"I..."Rory started

"I..don't think I love you...enough...to marry you "

"you don't "Logan said sadly "ok, I'm just gonna go...get out of your life"

"Logan.."

"no..no 'Ill just leave , good bye Ace I hope you'll be happy with...Jess"

And with that the tale of Logan Huntzberger and Rory Gilmore ended , he left heartbroken walking down the street.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That was sad!

Read and Review pleaseee !


	9. A tie, a dress and tears!

Jess's POV

"ok,ok just take it easy cowboy everything is gonna be ok"

Jess looked down at the instructions he was trying to follow to tie his tie

"this is just so hard"

"ok ok I got it I got it"

"oh shit"

"this...is...so...fucking...hard"

"ah finally ,I still don't undertand how business men do it"

"it all seems so easy for them"

"oh great Mariano again talking to yourself"

Lisa's POV

"perfect"Lisa said as she proved her dress

"I'm so nervous"Lisa said to herself as she unlocked her purse

"ok ok just breath ... breath"

"great Lisa talking to yourself again"Lisa sighed "I'm going mad"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rory took her cellphone and dialed up

""hi..it's Lane and Zach we ar..--hey and Bryan!--..oh yeah and Bryan we are not here at the moment but you can lea..--come on we don't have much time---..yeah well just leave a message after the..."beeep

"Lane?..I'm sorry to call at this time but it¿s just...Logan and I broke up"Rory said,tears came streaming down her face "and I'm here alone at Vegas and I don't know what to do" she sobbed "I don't know if I just messed up I don't know anything I'm sorry"

"Rory?" Lane asked concerned

"Lane you're there!"

"well of course I'm here I live here"Lane pointed out

"yeah right I just"

"what happened? where are you?"

"well...I'm here at Vegas and Im here at a bar I think it's blue with a green letter"

"okidokey I'll be there wait and don't move"

"ok...oh and Lane"

"yeah?"

"thanks"

"no problemo"


	10. A car, a stick and a route change

A strange car landed near Rory, she couldn't see who it was and shuddered , she was grabbing a stick from the floor when she saw who it was... Lane , she dropped her stick and went to hug her friend.

"Lane you're here" Rory said relieved

"of course Rory now lets go this place looks desert"

"yeah"

They got inside the car

"so...wanna tell me what happened?"

"well yesterday Logan went to my place and told me he loved me and...that his father got him a job at London..and" Rory sighed "well we decided to come here to say good bye, you know our last night together and we got really really wasted and I told him about what happened in Philly...that Jess and I kissed and well he, he asked me to marry him but I said that we couldn't fix this by getting married and he asked me if I didn't love him enough to marry and I said no so he left"

"wow , all that in one night...boy you guys are fast"

"I just don't know what happened I don't know if I messed up or what I'm very confused"

"oh Rory" Lane hugged her "we're here for you ok we are always here"

"thank you Lane"Rory started to cry

"ok ok everything is gonna be fine I can assure you that"

"now where should we go? do you want to go to Stars Hollow with Lorelai?"

Rory nodded

"aha thank you Lane"

"no problemo señorita"

"you know you're very hispanic today" Rory giggled

"claro"


	11. A necklace, POVs and a bottle of ketchup

There was a knock at the door, Lisa's bedroom door of course

"Jess"

"Lisa" Jess said shocked "wow you look..." Jess sighed "wow"

Lisa grinned "thanks you look good too"

Jess's pov

Holy crap she looks amazing oh damn it I knew I should have weared the silver tie but no no Jess Mariano had to come with a blue one, stupid!  
That necklace looks so great on her should I tell her that ? no,no,no

I wonder what she thinks of me right know does she think I look great or just good well she said you look good not great damn it silver tie why didn't I wear you?

wait a second it's just Lisa right? why am I so nervous?

""maybe youre just fall--"" his mind told him

No.No.No he cut it off. No

Lisa's pov

Oh god he looks so handsome uhh I love that blue tie suits him perfectly

I wonder what he thinks of me perhaps the necklace was too much , yeah it was too much damn it I should go take it off oh but he0s staring at me right now I can't run like that

Ahh Lisa sighed I actually hate this necklace

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rory and Lane entered the house, it was dark and lonely

"mom?"

"gotcha" Lorelai yelled and hit Rory and Lane with a bottle of ketchup

"aww"

"oh god I'm sorry Rory, Lane are you ok? I'm really really sorry honey"

"yes we are fine , why did you just attacked us with a bottle of ketchup?"

Lorelai grinned "well actually I've been having this weird dream lately where a stalker enters home and I'm here alone with Paul Anka and then I start having this creeppy phonecalls you know and he's inside the house and I can't see him and-"

"mom actually I think that has already been made ,not in a dream but in a movie its called when a stranger calls" Rory pointed out

"really? oh well I haven't checked the cinemma and I don't know about any new movies"

"hey guys am I the only one who finds talking in the dark pretty strange?"

"oh right" Lorelai turned the lights on "so what brings you two campists to my humble home"

"Logan and I " Rory sighed "we just broke up"

"what?oh honey I'm so sorry what happened?"

"that seems like the million dollar question here, well I don't know where to start"

"how about by the beginning"

"I went to Philly to see Jess"

"wait a second you went to Philly to see Jess?" Lorelai said shocked "I cannot believe this Rory I thought you were over him"

"I don't know anymore, so we kissed"

"wait you kissed? did he kiss you? did you kiss him?"

"we kissed and I told him that I loved Logan and I got back to Yale and Logan told me that he loved me and we went to Vegas and Logan asked me to marry him , so I said no and he left me there so I called Lane and she picked me up and we came here"

"oh honey I'm so sorry I know it's an awful cliche but I'm really really sorry" Lorelai said and she hugged Rory


	12. A couch, a dwarf and a a McGraw

Art Gallery

Jess and Lisa were studying a painting

"it looks like a couch to me"Lisa said

"mmm more like a dwarf to me"

"a dwarf? you're not serious"Lisa snickered

"well it obviouly makes more sense than a couch"Jess teased

"hey"Lisa hit Jess in the arm playfully

"oh you wanna start now ?"Jess laughed

"I don't believe my eyes. Is that Jess Mariano with this lovely lady?"said a young man with a british accent

"Ernie!"Jess said surprised "haven't seen you in ages how have you been man?"

"well lets say I haven't died of loneliness yet"Ernie

"oh Ernie needs some love come here" said Jess as he hugged Ernie tight

"oh I love you too Jess but its over"Ernie

"come on let me introduce you. Lisa Grant Ernie McGraw,Ernie McGraw Lisa Gant"

"it's very nice to meet you"

"ah the pleasure is mine sweets"

Lisa and Ernie shook hands

"so tell me about your life, when did this beautiful lady happen?"

Jess and Lisa seemed confused

Ernie laughed "I mean you know when did you guys started dating?"

"wha...no no no no no wait mm me and Lisa we aren't"Jess started

"yeah we are not..um you know dating or anything"

"oh I get it so you're not exclusive more of like a no strings attached thing going on"

"no no we are just friends nothing else"Lisa said "so why don't we go and check out those sculptures over there"

"fine by me"Ernie said

Later that night the opening was over and Jess and Lisa were going home

"hey man,well it's time for us to go home" Jess said

"yeah"

"so where are you staying? I would like to know maybe we can meet later"

"oh well you know, it's some hotel you know it's really far from here"

"mmm well I know the city pretty well you can tell me"

"i'ts some place called the lions or something"Ernie said uneasy

"er Ernie there is no hotel named the lions around"

Ernie sighed, " well,I'm kinda having some money issues you know,so I couldn't afford it"

"oh...well why don't you stay with us?"

"stay with you two? oh I couldn't possibly--"

"come on man, we have been friends for a very long time,it wouldn't we awkward at all"

"ok,but only if the lady agrees"

"of course Ernie" Lisa said "we would love you to stay with us"


	13. A teddy bear, more tears and a mommy

Rory sobbed in her bedroom hugging her teddy bear

"hey Rory honey can I come in?" a voice asked , Lorelai's voice

"sure" Rory said wipping the tears with her sleeve

"hey" Lorelai said as she opened the door and sat next to Rory

"how have you been?..er dumb question I know " Lorelai said hitting her head with her hand

"ok, I'm ok"

"and that's why you are crying?"

"I wasn't-" Rory smiled "yeah I know "

"oh honey why are you like this?"

"I just don't know anymore I'm a mess, my whole life is a mess I don't know what to do, why can't I have what I had before, I just don't seem to ever be happy"

"I mean I just kissed Jess and I broke up with Logan, I just don't know anymore, I feel that everything I do is wrong, I can't get it right"

"oh honey"

"I just feel that I've changed you know, I'm not happy with anything that's been going on my life, I mean I have everything I could want,or at least I think I had it, I mean I had a great boyfriend, I am going to Yale for Gods sake, it should be my greatest dream, but I feel..somehow...empty, and everyone says is wrong, and others say it's right! and I...I don't know anything, I'm so dumb!" Rory cried

"Rory you've changed,but its up to you to decide if it's gonna be a change for good or for bad, I think you should just try to move on,do the things you liked to do again, don't let your life depend on what someone has to say, what Logan has to say,or what Jess has to say, just make your own decisions"

"you're right, but I just don't know where to start, I want my life back to the way it was before"Rory sobbed

"I have an idea, how about we have our own movie night"

"on wednesday?"

"yeah,every day is a good day for movie night"

"all right,can we have Lane too?"

"of couse, it will be like a girl's night, we'll have make-up, facials,we'll make dirty-phonecalls and we'll gossip all night about our loves"Lorelai said in a shrill voice


	14. A shower, a peek and Gillian Girls

**several weeks later**

Lisa was taking a shower

"hear the sound of the falling rain comming down like and armageddon flame,shame" she sang

Lisa ended her shower and went to get her towel,and at that instant Enie entered the bathroom

"hey Jess I thought you said the Cap. Crunch was at the cabi--"

"ahh!" Lisa yelled

Ernie gasped, eyes and mouth wide opened

"I I I'm so-sorry"Ernie stuttered

"and what the hell are you looking at? close your eyes" Lisa yelled

"um,oh yeah" Ernie closed his eyes

"I really am sorry I tought Jess was the one taking a shower"

"well now you see he's not" Lisa said akwardly

"Look, I'm just gonna go now"

"yeah"

Ernie tried to walk with his eyes closed but he hit his head with the door

"oh just open them and leave! "Lisa yelled angrily

"oh ok"

Ernie left and shut the door still in shock, Jess walked to him

"hey man did you call me?"

"yeah, um, isn't this your time to shower?"

"no, don't you remember Lisa goes first, then you and I'm the last one"

"oh"

"anyway I heard some screams is everything ok?"

"yeah everything is fine"

"so are you ok?"

"yeah I'm fine"

"is Lisa ok?"

"yeah, she's REALLY GOOD actually"

"ok" Jess frowned

'now what the hell was that?' Jess thought

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ernie was watching tv on the couch, and Lisa walked to him

"listen Ernie I'm really sorry about what happened in the shower"

"you sorry, no , I'm the one who is sorry, I should have asked first, I'm really sorry Lisa I'll make sure it never happens again, I wouldn't want o disturb this lady in front of me"

Lisa giggled "it's ok, I just don't want it to be akward between us"

"absolutely not" Ernie shook his head

"ok" Lisa smiled "so what are you watching?"

"well, it's this show about a mother and her daughter growing together in this small town, I think its called Gillian Girls or something"

"oh really I love that show!"

"ok, lets watch it"

"hey guys, oh no, its that Gillian Girls show again" Jess said

"oh come on, it's cute" Lisa pouted

"fine"

Jes sat between Ernie and Lisa

"hey man want some popcorn?" Ernie asked

"sure"

"hey I want popcorn too!" Lisa said

"oh sorry man ladies first"

Ernie handed Lisa the popcorn and the trio watched the marathon together all afternoon


	15. A phonecall, a bust and a date

**Another several weeks later**

Jess walked to the kitchen but stopped when he heard Lisa's voice

"tomorrow night? well actually tomorrow night is perfect, yeah, this is gonna be awesome, yeah ok bye see you tonight" Lisa hung up the phone and smiled "great" she muttered

"hey"

Lisa jumped " oh hey Jess you scared me there"

"oh really? well who were you talking to?"

"umm ah what are you talking about? I wasn't talking to anyone" Lisa said nervously

"yes you were, but why won't you tell me who it was."

"I was talking to myself, you know me, I can be a little crazy right now, but don't be paranoid"

Jess nodded "ok, I must have been wrong then" he left

'she was probably talking to her friends or something,but Lisa didn't talk to her friends over the phone,she uses MSN for that, or, oh , or pehaps she was setting a date with someone, oh crap I need to know' Jess thought anxiously, Lisa was up to something with someone and Jess was determined to find what and with who

"oh yeah" he grabbed a coke


	16. A search, a letter and a code

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lisa had left very early without saying where she was going, and Jess was wandering through the house looking for any clues

He checked Lisa's agenda looking for new numbers---nothing new or unusual

He checked the answering machine for new messages-----nothing, she seemed to know her plan really well

He checked her mail, well he tried, he didn't know her password or anything about how to use MSN

Jess sighed and dropped himself on the couch "nothing, there's nothing!" he said frustrated

The doorbell rang and Jess went to open the door,it was the mailman

"Is this Lisa Grant's house?" he asked

"mm yes it is, you've got anything for her?" Jess asked trying to sound casual,but in the inside, he was dying to see what had arrived for Lisa

"eh yes, it's this envelope" the mailman handed Jess the envelope but didn't let go" are you sure you'll give it to her?"

"yes, I will" said Jess holding the other side of the envelope

"ok" the mailman man said letting the envelope go

Jess shut the foor and opened the envelope in a rush, Lisa could be there in any minute, it was a letter

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_hey honey how have you bbeen, rright now I cant waiit for our little date tonnigght, I must confess I was a bit jjealous oveer your rommate, hess a bit nossy dontt yoou think? anyway tthe thihng is I reeally like you, pplease answer my llittle note, aand dont be late beccause Ill bee waiting for you, I would wait for you forebeer llike a puppy, that soounded pathethic, yours forever_

_you knoww who_

_ps: number 79, 5th avenue,next to the coffeeshop_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Jess frowned, either Lisa was dating an illiterate or this message had a secret code

"cool, I'm feeling sherlockian lately" Jess said and heard the door opening "oh shit"

He put the letter back inside the envelope, closed it and dropped it on the floor casually, it was Lisa

"hey, oh look I have mail!" Lisa said and picked the envelope from the floor "wow, this is weird, usually the mailman just leaves this outside, anyway"

Lisa read the letter and smiled, "sweet" she said and put the letter on her left pocket

"anything new?" Jess asked

"no, nothing new, just the usual"

Jess stared at her "...bills" Lisa said

"oh allright" Jess said ' liar,liar,liar ' he thought

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN : this is the code

_hey honey how have you **b**been, **r**right now I cant wa**i**it for our little date to**n**nig**g**ht, I must confess I was a bit j**j**ealous ove**e**r your rommate, hes**s** a bit nos**s**y dont**t **yo**o**u think? anyway t**t**he thi**h**ng is I re**e**ally like you, p**p**lease answer my **l**little note, a**a**nd dont be late bec**c**ause Ill be**e** waiting for you, I would wait for you fore**b**e**e**r l**l**ike a puppy, that so**o**unded pathethic, yours forever_

_you know**w** who_

_ps: number 79, 5th avenue,next to the coffeeshop_

**bring jess to the place below**


	17. A hallucination,a mindwar and Superman

AN: the parts between -------- are part of Jess's imagination

oh and if you think Jess is OOC here, I'm sorry but I just had the time of my life writing this chapter, Jess is going crazy!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jess hadn't had time to check that letter again, Lisa had it with her all the time, it was like she knew he knew she knew he knew she was doing something, Jess recalled what he saw on her stuff, in her agenda he had found the same numbers, Ernie's was the latest one, and he knew Lisa had been chatting with someone while she was at work, wait a second, he saw Ernie chatting with someone at the apartment, when Lisa was at the bookstore, the it him him,and boy IT was big, bigger than he thought

"Lisa is going on a date with Ernie!" he said in desbelief and a bit jealous too, he started to walk trying to calm himself, rounding the couch, 'it can't be, it can't be'

"no,no,no,no,no, no and no damnit!" he yelled

"ok Mariano you're going mad now, why do you care so much, it's just Lisa and Ernie... together", Jess looked terrified, horrible images forming inside his mind

"gross"

------"oh Ernie I thought I wouldn't find my soulmate, but you're here, the love of my life" Lisa said in a dreamy voice "you're wonderful Ernie I love you, I don't know what I was thinking with Jess, you're so much more man than he is, or could ever dream of being" -----------

------ I love you Lisa, in London I felt so alone,but now you're here with me I love you so much" Ernie said and kissed her hand " lets make out!"-----------

"nooooooooooooooooooooo"Jess yelled agitated "I have to do something, I can't let this happen"

'but why, they're both your friends, you want them to be happy' his mind told him

"but not together!" Jess yelled

"talking to yourself again Mariano?" Ernie asked, he carried a bag of food

"no,no no,no, so what did you get?" Jess asked

"well, the usual, your pop tarts, my cap. Crunch oh and look I finally found it , Lisas favorite jam" Ernie said excited showing Jess the jam

'mmm, trying to get ot her by food, smart" Jess thought and his eyes narrowed

"are you ok man?"

"sure"

"because, I bought your cookies too, and a lot of vegetables and fruits, we should at least try to eat healthier"

"sure" Jess said "so Ernie, what are your plans for tonight huh?"

"well, actually, I was going out with some friends to a bar" Ernie said

"mmm, a little early to have friends don't you think?" Jess said suspiciouly

"well, Jess you know me I'm very good at making friends"Ernie replied

"mm and do you have space for someone else?" Jess said

"well, man, you know I would love to take you but it's this guy's party actually, and I don't think he'll feel very comfortable if I take someone else" Ernie said uneasily

"mm and since when do you have friends that actually care about who's going, your friends only care about beer,beer, and did I mention beer?"

"eh why so many questions man, I feel like youre interrogating me or something" Ernie said starting to sweat

"no,not at all, just wondering, so I guess since you won't invite me to his party I'll just stay home and watch movies" Jess said laughing hard

"well,I think its for the best"Ernie nodded

Jess left offended ' first he hits on Lisa and then he won't invite me to his party, because it obviously isn't a party, it's a date and with Lisa' Jess huffled

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"heeey Lisa my lovely friend" Jess said ad he saw Lisa going to the kitchen

"what do you want?" asked Lisa

"nothing, nothing, actually I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me to the movies"

"ahh, well I can't, I would love to, but I have to go to the..."

Jess listened carefully, Lisa was rambling, so not her!

"where Lisa, where do you have to go?" he asked trying to sound innocent

"to the.. you know, that place, you know, that, er... I wanted to buy.. er. shoes"Lisa said and gulped

"shoes? you don't buy shoes Lisa"

"well, exactly, I need some"

"but I was going to watch superman, you love superman, you know, the man of steel"

"oh really, well maybe some other time"

"but Lisa you LOVE superman, he wears tight clothes" Jess said dramatically

"well, yeah, but perhaps I should let Lois Lane keep him"

"but , the cyclops guy is there too, you love the X-men" Jess said desperate

"well, it's not the same without the glasses I think, anyway, Jess, I have to go now"

Jess felt cheated, alone and clueless, how was he going to stop this date of hell from happening

"oh Superman, couldn't you leave all those people in Metropolis and come to my rescue" Jess cried

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: yep, just watched Superman Returns xD


	18. A score,resignation and a birthday party

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lisa, Ernie and Jess were eating and not talking, Jess ate slowly knowing they wouldn't leave until he didn't finish his meal 'perfect' he thought

Lisa got up and said "I have to go to the bathroom"very loud so Ernie would hear, but he didn't, he was very focused on his burguer, Lisa cleared her throat and said again " I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM" still nothing Ernie kept eating and Lisa threw him a napking and Ernie snapped

"hey" he said

Jess was aware of all this but kept eating slowly, pretending he didn't notice Lisa's desesperation

Lisa pointed at the bathroom "we have to go to the bathroom"she muttered, Ernie nodded and got up "not together!"Lisa mouthed, Ernie nodded

"as I said I have to go to the bathroom"

Jess nodded and purposely dropped his plate "oh no man I dropped my plate, Ernie could you help me with this?" he said dramatically

Ernie hesitated "sure" he said and looked at Lisa, who rolled her eyes

'and score, Mariano-1, Lisa and Ernie and their plans for a date-0!' Jess thought and picked his plate up

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'time left: 4 hours, 24 minutes and 32 seconds' Jess thought

"I have to do something"he muttered "I mean sure they're my friends and all but together? Of course I want them to be happy but why together?"

"perhaps I should just leave them, let them have their date, after all, theres no other man I would like Lisa to be more than Ernie, he's a good man, a player yeah,but a good man after all"

"oh Jess what have you done, you've been so stupid they deserve to be happy, just because you can't be happy that doesn't mean they have to suffer too"

And that was it for Jess Mariano and his challenge to spoil the date, he sighed defeated and did what he does best when he's desfeated, he sat on the couch and watched tv

"I'm telling you he knows something" Lisa hissed

"no he doesn't, he's completely clueless"Ernie hissed back

Jess heard all this but he didn't care anymore, they could get married at that instant, there was nothing he could do and that made him sad

Lisa came out and headed of the door

"well, I have to go now, to.."

"buy shoes,got it"Jess said emotionless

"ok... Jess are you ok? Lisa asked concerned

"yep, I'm fine"he said still emotionless

"ok"Lisa left

A few minutes passed 'five,four,three,two...' Jess thought

"so Jess, " Ernie broke the silence

'one' Jess finished

"I have to.-"Ernie started

"go to your party"Jess finished still emotionless

"yeah, hey man are you ok?" Ernie asked

"I'm fine, actually, I'm great,never better!"Jess exclaimed and started to laugh like a maniac

"ok, I'm going now, so uh, take care"Ernie said and left as quick as he could

"yeah perfect leave me alone, go away to your shoeshopping and to your party, yeah right"Jess yelled,but fortunately Ernie didn't hear

Two had passed since Lisa and Ernie left and Jess hear the phone ringing, he picked it up

"hello"

"Jess thank god, I am having this trouble, this lady won't give me my shoes back, could you come over and help me?"

Jess rolled his eyes ' what would they want him for?it's a date right, what they were gonna announce him their engagement or what? '

"Lisa I'm not in the mood right now"

"but Jess please, you have to help me"

"call Ernie instead"

"Ernie is at his party and he's probably very wasted right now, Jess please?" she whined

'ok fine'Jess thougth ' if they want a fight,they'll have one, he'll go there and make their date hell, after all he still hadn't forgotten his old ways'

"fine"

Lisa gave Jess the address, the same on the note 'wow if I'm surprised' Jess thought

He drove to the place,openen the door, it was dark and..

"SURPRISE!"

Jess turned on the lights and saw very familiar faces, all his friends were there, his mom was there, Jimmy was there, even Lily, so were Lisa and Ernie, they had planned a party for him

"congratulations!" Lisa yelled and hugged him

"congrats man"Ernie said and hugged him too, Jess was stupefied, it wasn't a date after all, they weren't together, Lisa and Ernie weren't together, his eyes lightened up and he laughed

"so where are your shoes Lisa?"he asked amused

"oh well I decided to let that lady have them I'm fine with mine"Lisa grinned

"and your party Ernie"

Ernie shrugged "guess, I was wrong with the date"

Jess smirked "so you aren't ..together?"Jess asked

Lisa and Ernie frowned and then laughed "us, together? are you crazy?"Lisa said between giggles

"yeah man, that's even kinda gross" Ernie wrinkled his nose and laughed

Jess smiled overwhelmed

"but why a party my birthday is in like two weeks"Jess frowned

"well we wanted to make it before so you wouldn't get caught in all these celebrations"Lisa explained

"oh, my boy, my Jess" it was Liz coming towards Jess, they hugged

"hey, how have you been?"

"great, oh I've missed you so much"Liz said and grabbed his cheeks

Jess blushed and pulled away

"don't you pull away on me , you boy just because your girl is here, I'm the one who changed your diapers"Liz said and smiled

"Liz"Jess started

"I wonder how Jess's little butt was"Lisa smirked

"oh it was wrinkled and it had these little moles"Liz described

"Jeez woman!"Jess exclaimed "I'm gonna get some punch, because this is really freaking me out"

"oh come on since when so shy, shut up or I'm gonna start to talk about little package and your little astronaut suit" Liz said

"I would love to hear that"Lisa said

"I think I need terapy seriously woman" Jess said and walked off

'so it wasn't a date after all' he thought and sighed relieved

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: awww, Jess in an astronaut suit, so sweet! ; )


	19. A book, ice cream and a spectator

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rory entered the bookstore and she saw something she didnt think she'd se again, it was Jess's book, The Subsect, she grabbed it and felt chills coming through her spine

_FLASHBACK_

_Jess: So, I didn't just come here to chat. I wanted to show you something.  
Rory: You wrote a book?  
Jess: A short novel._

_Rory: I want to see it in a store!  
Jess: I can give you the addresses._

_Jess: So I just basically wanted to show you that. Tell you - tell you that I couldn't have done it without you.  
Rory: Thanks._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Rory grabbed the book and headed to the recommendations section, she looked around 'coast is clear' she thought, she quickly switched it with the copy of the Da Vinci Code 'it's all a big fat lie anyway' she told herself and shrugged

Rory walked off the store and smirked to herself but quickly saddened, 'I screwed up, I really did screw up',she felt a tear crossing her cheeks

"but there's still something I can do" she muttered and grabbed her keys,she was going to Philadelphia to see Jess...again

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"wer'e here a lot lately"Lisa said

"yeah, I know, we have nothing else to do"

"pathetic"Lisa muttered "hey Jess"

"yeah?"

Jess and Lisa were sitting on the couch eating a bowl of ice cream and watching tv.

Lisa sat up "and may I ask how did you get the idea that Ernie and I were dating?"

Jess blushed "well, it did seem tight at the time"he deffended himself "the little shakespeare note and everything, you both seemed pretty strange and going out at the exact same time"Jess shrugged "and at some point I thought you were dating an illiterate"

Lisa laughed "I can't believe you the note had a code it said bring Jess to the place below!"

"well, I'm sorry, if I'm not Sherlock Holmes"Jess laughed

"and Ernie and I" Lisa wrinkled her nose "gross"

"well, I have to say I have not met a girl who didn't have a crush on Ernie"Jess said "it's all about the accent, drives them crazy"

"oh yeah,don't you just love that: betttttteee"Lisa said

Jess laughed "it's not like that its more of betttttaaa"

They giggled

"it was driving me nuts"Jess muttered

"what?"Lisa asked

"you and Ernie..dating"

"thats..dumb"Lisa hit Jess on the arm

"hey!"Jess hit her back

"hey you!"Lisa said and hit him again and made him drop his spoon, and slipping the ice cream on Jess's jeans

"ttthhhatttsss coo-coocold!"Jess mocked

"oh shut up"Lisa threw more ice cream at Jess

"oh you'll die!"Jess said and threw her a ball of ice cream

They continued to fight until Jess climbed on top of Lisa,breathing heavy, he gulped

Lisa blinked and Jess leaned forward and kissed her deeply but Lisa pulled away

"I don't want you to use me"she whispered

Jess hesitated "you're right"he pulled away

"lets just watch tv, ok?"

"right"

Unfortunately Rory Gilmore didn't stay enough to watch the last minutes of that encounter,she left her position behind the window, and walked to her car heartbroken and crying bitterly

She really did screw up

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	20. Unreasonable thoughts and a new job

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rory's POV

They're together, finally together. Jess is over me I actually thought he wasn't going to forget me, I thought we were soulmates but he deserves to be happy with...Lisa

I can't help it it still hurts and that girl she isn't even his type! arghh, I think I really do hate her now, but I shouldn't he wants to be happy and for some reason with her, and she's too tall for him!

Relax Gilmore, take it easy, stop that childish attitude, theyre both nice people, who for some reason want to be together, I just hate it!

Rory felt her blood boil when she remembered the scene, they had never been so close, well they were, but she stopped it

"damn it!"

The phone rang and Rory picked it up

"yeah?"

"is this Rory Gilmore?" a woman asked

"yes,it is, but who's calling?"

"its from the Hartford Business Journal where you applied"

"really?"Rory said excitedly

"yes, you got the job"

"really!

"yes really"

"great,just tell me when to start"

"well, if you could be here on monday 9 AM"

"perfect it's great,really great!"

"ok"the woman said

"thank you, thank you ,thank you!really thank you!"Rory yelled over the phone

"it's ok kid, I'm not the one hiring you"

"yeah, I know, but still thank you thank yuo, I could hug you right now..well,that would be weird because I'm here and you're there but still thank you"

"ok kid, I'm gonna hang right now" the woman said a bit scared of Rory's enthusiasm

"ok, thank you!"

"ok"

"bye!" Rory yelled

"oh ok bye then"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"mom"Rory said over the phone

"yeah kid what is it?"

"well , I got a job"

"really?"

"yeah, but I'm having a bit of trouble, I need some responsible clothes you know"

"mm, have you tried your black skirt with that white blouse you like oh and your black jacket too!"

"that's.. perfect actually, thanks mom"

"no problem kid, go make mommy proud"

"I will, thanks bye"

"bye"

"oh, they grow up so fast"Lorelai muttered and whipped a fake tear from her cheek

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rory entered the newspaper, saying hello to everyone she saw, no wonder why they kept staring at her like she was an alien or something

Rory knocked the door

"come in" a voice said from the inside

"hello"Rory said

"wow, you must be Rory Gilmore" a young man said

"yes, and you must be Mr Stanford" They shook hands

"so Rory, your resumé tells me you worked on Mitchums Huntzberger's newspaper, and that you direct the Yale Daily News"

"yes I do"

"well, then youll be covering the books section, it's small I know but you're starting here and well, lets see how it goes"

"thank you, and it's not small, it's perfect actually, thank you very much"

"ok then, your office is that one over there and you'll be working along with all these bunch of nerds" Stanford jocked

"I think I can take it" Rory smiled and left, she was covering the books section,and she already had her first assignment

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	21. A review, a diddy and a joyful kiss

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"..the book is a sample of intelligence, wit and talent, the way the author developes the characters make us the readers shiver,and we expect to see more of this young author Jess Mariano soon" Jess read in the newspaper, being the owner of a bookstore had its privileges, he got the newspaper of every place in America

"well, it has a great review, and it's signed by"Jess dropped the cup of coffee he was drinking

"Ro-Rory Gi-Gilmore"he stuttered, not only because of the shock but partly because he burned his crotch with that coffee

_FLASHBACK_

_Rory: I want to see it in a store!  
Jess: I can give you the addresses.  
Rory: You know what I'm going to do when I see it in a store?  
Jess: What?  
Rory: You know that section toward the front, the staff recommendations? I'm going to grab a copy of your book and put it in that section. And then I'm going to write my own little recommendation on a card and attach it so people see it and buy it._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"why in the world would Rory write a review of my book?"Jess yelled causing all the clients turn to look at him

"er..sorry"Jess muttered ' what the hell? ' he thought and tried to clean the coffee

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I should call him"Rory said,she was talking to Lane over the phone

"well..."

"youre right thanks for everything Lane Im calling him, I need to know if he read the review!"Rory hanged the phone and dialed Jess's number

"yeah?" a man with a british accent asked

"um..is this Jess Mariano's?"Rory asked nervously 'who the hell is this guy?'

"yes it is may I ask who is calling?"

"um..its an old friend"Rory said

"oh how I love the american's specification" the man said

Rory giggled

"this is..er..um"

"yes?"

"this is Shane"

"Shane?"

"yes, Shane, he met her, um me at Stars Hollow" Rory said nervous

"right"the man said not believing a bit

"and who am I Shane of course speaking with?"

"this is Ernie, I'm one of Jess's roommate" Ernie grinned

"I bet the other one is that Lisa"Rory huffled

"yes,how did you know?" 'great a stalker how flattering' Ernie thought

"I have my sources, and since they're together an all-"

"together?Lisa and Jess together?" Ernie laughed "now that's a good one you little diddy!" Ernie laughed harder

"umm...what does diddy mean? is it like some slang term?"Rory asked confused "and yes,they're together, I saw them together!"

"well,first diddy means something you'll never know"Ernie smirked and Rory rolled her eyes "and no they aren't" he said slowly,as talking to a mental person

"yes they are"Rory said slowly too

"no they aren't"

"yes they are"

"no they aren't"

"yes they are and we have to stop this, I saw thew kissing!"

"bloody hell!"Ernie yelled "what,when,where,how,why?"Ernie asked

"well yes, I saw them, it was like a week ago actually, it was right on the couch youre probably sitting right now, it was a kiss, and I mean a real kiss, a french kiss, with tongue and everything"Rory scowled "and why well I don't know!"

"oh crap, well, maybe they were playing doctor or maybe Jess lost something and he was looking for it..I don't know but they aren't together"Ernie said and stood

"oh yeah Jess lost something and he was looking for it right inside Lisa's mouth!" Rory said angrily

"well, those two aren't together Shane"

"you sure? but I saw them"Rory asked confused

"well,they're as together as I'm american"

"so it's true they aren't together!"Rory exclaimed in joy and jumped of the couch

"yes well,why are you so interested anyway?"

"um it's nothing really listen Ernie I have to go now!"Rory said,she hanged the phone and went to pack her things, she was going to Philly to see Jess, yes again!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"oh I love Gillian Girls"Lisa sighed

"you're the only one"Jess muttered

"I do not, this show is very popular"

"yeah right"

"it is, I must confess I'm in love with that Jesse kid"Lisa said

"he's cool, but I'm telling you that Riley girl is hot"Jess said

"I don't like her, too innocent, I bet everynight she goes partying with her friends the hookers"

Jess thought of this for a moment "well that's nice"he said with a lust look in his eyes which Lisa saw

"youre a perv"she shook her head playfully

"whatever, you fancy that kid anyway"

"well, at least I don't fancy him in a tacky way"

"oh Lisa if you could see what I see in my mind right now!"Jess smirked

"gross"Lisa muttered and hit Jess with her pillow

"hey!"Jess hit her back with his pillow,they started a pillow fight as it was expected, Jess was winning over Lisa's thin structure until he tripped with Lisas pillow and fell,right on his back, Lisa fell on top of him hitting him more

"stop,stop"Jess yelled in between hits

"you give up?"Lisa asked breathlessly

"yeah,yeah"Jess whispered

Lisa stopped hitting Jess for a moment, in which he grabbed her waist, rolled on the floor and placed himself on top of her, Jess grabbed a pillow and hit her with it

"arghh! damn liar!"Lisa yelled,trying to avoid the hits, she then grabbed a part of his hair pulling it out playfully

"ahhhhhh!"Jess yelled in pain, he grabbed both her hands and put them on the floor ,not letting go, he could feel her breathing heavy, tense

"we really have to stop doing this"Lisa whispered

Jess nodded "I'm gonna stop it right now"

Lisa blinked "I already told you I don't want you to--"she said but Jess cut her off

"I'm not"he said simply

And finally the moment Jess, Lisa , me and a few Jess/Lisa shippers (if they even exist) been waiting for happened, Jess leaned forward and kissed her and nobody and I mean nobody pulled away


	22. Memories and a Gilmore Girl in the house

AN Just thought I made something clear, the first part of this chapter are Jess's thoughts when hes kissing Lisa

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Memories flashed thorugh Jess's mind, he was kissing her, it fel too damn good! wait what the hell is that? Stars Hollow? oh crap, the gas station, and there , there is a couple in there,they're kissing, oh wait thats me and Rory,why in the bloody hell am I thinking about Rory right now.I'm suppose to be thinking of Lisa I'm kissing Lisa for gods sake!

No, get out of here Rory get out of my mind, go back to Logan! get out of here arghhh!

Oh no thats Rory again,and more Rory, Rory in the Dance Marathon, no, Rory in Sookies wedding, us, kissing, no! get out of here

Ok man focus, Lisa Lisa Lisa, think of Lisa you're fucking kissing Lisa! oh no more Rory, Rory and Logan, now that's disgusting!

Jess started to wave his arms in the air, and he pulled away shocked, Lisa looked at him and grinned "so I guess wer'e together now ?" she asked

Jess snapped back to reality 'Lisa,Lisa,Lisa,Rory,Rory,Lisa,Lisa,Rory'he thought

"Lisa"he mumbled "yeah, I guess we are"he sighed, Lisa hugged him and smiled, Jess just kept staring at the floor confused

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rory parked her car, she grabbed her keys and walked to the door, she rang the bell and a man with messy black hair and green eyes opened it

"yes?"he said, british accent glowing

Rory nodded and smiled "your'e the man I spoke to over the phone, hi I'm ..Ro-Shane!"she grabbed his hand and shook it

"oh, yeah, Shane, sure" Ernie smirked "well,I'm Ernie"

Rory smiled

"so what brings you here...-coff- Shaneee?"Ernie asked exaggerating the Shane part

Rory frowned 'oh crap busted!'

"er..well, I was hoping I could see Jess"

"Jess?"Ernie lifted his eyebrow "I'll call him" Ernie said and left

He entered Jess's room "hey man theres someon--oh crap!" Ernie yelled at the scene in front of him 'Jess is snogging Lisa!' Bloody hell!' Ernie covered his eyes with his hand

Jess and Lisa stood up as fast as they could, breathing hard

"hey man we were just.."Jess started

"we were looking for something"Lisa finished agitatedly

"yeah, Lisa lost her contact!"Jess said sweating

Ernie looked at them horrified "she doesn't even wear contacts!"he yelled "you..were..snogging.. her"he whispered accusingly and pointed his finger at them

"er..well maybe"Jess mumbled

"just a little bit"Lisa assured him and shifted

"oh my God I cannot believe this!" Ernie yelled , he looked at Lisa "you with him?"he asked frowning

Lisa just nodded and gulped

Ernie turned to look at Jess "and you with her?" he asked

Jess nodded too

Ernie blinked "Shane"he whispered

"what?"Jess and Lisa asked at the same time

"there's a girl, she said her name is Shane at the door, she's kinda looking for you" Ernie said uncomfortable

"ok" Jess said 'Shane? have I ever met any Shane in my whole life?'

Jess went to the door , he looked up

"Rory?"


	23. Confrontation, true love and struggling

AN: I'm so inspired today!

AN # 2 : you're gonna hate Lisa in this one, I warn you!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jess's POV

"Rory!" I ask

Not again, god why first she sneaks into my thoughts and now she appears at my front door?

What did I do to deserve this? God you're a man youre suppose to understand me,help me!

Why is she here?What does she want now? Isn't breaking my heart in millions of pieces enough for her?

Isn't the humilliation enough!

What does she want from me!

I have to be strong I can't breakdown, not in front of her!

Oh crap Lisa is here

"Jess"Rory whispered

"what the bloody hell are you doing here!" I yell

"Jess we need to talk" oh yeah now that she wants to we need to talk! "boy you're becoming more englishby the time"

"Jess what's going on?"I hear Lisa coming

Fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck

"lets go!"I grab Rorys hand and lead her to my room, avoiding Lisa , we enter and I shut the door

"what do you want?"I say

"Jess"she whispers again 'if only I didn't like so much the way she says my name!'

She tries to grab my hands 'oh no,not that again,she's not giving me that I'm sorry look again!' I pull away and avoid her intense gaze

"what do you want Rory?"I whisper

"Jess...I love you"she whispers 'oh crap, please don't come with this not right now!'

She then leans in and 'oh no no please don't no kisses no no!' but I'm silent, I can't find the words, I can't speak and frankly at the moment I don't want to

She kisses me and without even try to help it I kiss her back

If it didn't feel so damn good!

This is wrong, I'm with Lisa, she's with Logan, but I just can't pull away, I hate it, I hate her control over me! Damn women!

That's it, I pull away, breathlessly

"Rory.."I whisper "Logan"I look down

"Logan's past"She leans in again,but I flinch away

"Lisa"I whisper again

"what?" she asks confused

"I'm with Lisa now"

"no,no,thats not true,that man, Ernie he told me you weren't together!"she cries

"well,we are"I say simply

"no Jess listen to me I'm sorry"

She starts but I cut her off, I've had enough

"no Rory! and by the way what are you doing here?shouldn't you be with Logan?huh?"

She shakes her head "Logan's gone,it's over, I'm done with him, it was all an illusion,the one I really love is you"

"and I love you" I whisper "but I just can't do this anymore Rory, I don't deserve this, Lisa doesn't deserve this"

She starts to cry 'I can't watch this'

"I think I love her too"

She shaked her head "no,you can't love two people at the same time, plus you don't love her, I know you better than anyone , I know you love me"

"maybe not, but I'll learn to love her, I have to, I have to forget about you, you hurt Rory Gilmore, you hurt too much"

"Jess please"she cries

"I can't do this anymore,I'm sorry"

I walk towards the door,but I hear her calling my name

"Jess, you left me too, twice" she walks to me "but I forgave you Jess"she says bitterly

'ouch'

"are we really gonna start with this Rory? I know what I did!" I say

"you broke my heart too Jess"she whispers

"you came here, you kissed me and then you said I'm sorry,but despite everything I'm in love with Logan, am I supposed to find that flattering?"I ask getting angry

"I didn't mean to"

"oh great, now it was all a mistake!"

"you're not understanding"she shakes her head

"oh so now I'm dumb!" I yell

"Jess don't.."

"you know what youre right, I am dumb, I am dumb for falling like a madman for you"I yell

"well, I'm even more dumb, because I'm in love with you!"she yells

"great,were a couple of dumbs then!"I say,and we start to laugh, call it nervous laugh,bitter laugh, but it doesn't matter anymore

"I have to go now, because I have this great girl in love with me!"I say in between laughs

"oh yeah, I wonder what she saw on you!"

"me neither!" I say and we laugh harder,suddenly we stop "I really do love you Jess"she whispers again

Oh no!

"I'm sorry Rory"I whisper

She starts to cry again, and leaves the room sobbing

'What have I done!'

should I follow?

should I just stay there?

I should follow!

I really should follow!

I have to follow

Im going to follow

I run to the door,she left it open

"Rory!"I call,but she doesn't turn back

I start to tun but Lisa stops me

"Jess what's going on?"she asks not letting me go

I watch Rory leave , without moving what am I gonna do?

"Listen Lisa I.."

"you're leaving me" she mumbles,tears forming in her eyes

I watch her cry, I can't watch her cry

I stop struggling

"no, I'm not"I whisper 'damn Mariano! you've lost it!'

She hugs me

"lets go"she says "I rented a movie, it's your favorite"

I nod "yeah, lets go"

And there you go Mariano you probably just blew the last opportunity to be happy!

Awesome!


	24. A witness, out of gas and some chit chat

AN:yeah I know this is too much! xD

AN # 2: this is what was happening outside while Jess and Rory were talking in his room

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Lisa was trying to get some information from Ernie

"I'm telling you I don't know!"Ernie said, Lisa had him sitting on the couch not moving until he dropped everything out

"mmm why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know who this Shane is, I really don't, I thought she was a stalker but now I don't know, Jess does seem to know her pretty well"

"mmm so she thought that"Lisa started but suddenly a girl stormed off, Lisa recognized her, it was Rory,she gulped

"I have to go"she said

"what? why?"Ernie asked completely puzzled "what the hell is going on? why won't you explain anything to me?"he yelled

"well, I'll give you a little summary,it's not a Shane"Lisa said and ran upstairs,and Ernie followed the girl

"hey!"he yelled at her "Shane"

She turned to look at him with red eyes

"Oh I'm sorry!"Ernie whispered,and without thinking he hugged her while she cried

"I always screw up!" she cried

"it's ok,sugar"Ernie said

"no it's not!"

Rory let go of him and went to her car,still sobbing

"wait"Ernie whispered

Rory turned on her car,well she tried, she had no gas

"great"she muttered

Ernie appeared by her side

"need any help?"

"my car is out of gas"

"I'll drive you"

"thanks"

They walked to Ernies car and sat inside

"so,anything you wanna tell me Shane?"

"I'm not Shane"Rory said

"why aren't I surprised?"Ernie smiled and Rory giggled

"you're Rory Gilmore aren't you?"

"I seem to be pretty famous around here"

"oh yes sugar,I know all you and Jess's story"

"thanks..I guess"

"he's with Lisa now"Ernie muttered

"I know"Rory said simply

"I'm sorry"

"I guess I was a bit late"

"yeah,a lot actually"

Rory saddened

"I'm sorry,I didn't mean that,well I did, but"

"It's ok"

"you know what I was trying to say"

Rory sighed

"I do love him"

"I know you do sugar"

Ernie put an arm around Rory, comforting her

"you know, if it makes you feel better, you can make jokes about my accent"Ernie said

Rory smiled "thanks"

Rory looked at him

"Jess is very lucky to have a friend like you"

"yeah,that's what everyone says"Ernie smirked

"I mean look at this, I'm a stranger and you,without knowing anything about me,well except, all my story with Jess,you comfort me, I may be a psycho but you're still here..thanks"

"oh it's nothing!" Ernie said "I do this all the time"

Rory giggled

"I'm serious, I just walk and then I find a beautiful girl crying , and I take her to my car and listen to her"Ernie joked

Rory laughed

"so how do you guys pull it"

"oh Rory, I don't think we've reached that level of trust"Ernie joked and blushed

"the accent I mean!"Rory said

"oh,well..actually,it's natural, part of my charm"

Rory laughed

And this is how Ernie McGraw and Rory Gilmore sat in his car and talked all night,and I mean just talking


	25. Alcohol, brownies and boys singing

AN:I just had and epiphany, never in my story I have written a ...DISCLAIMER! so here it goes then

Well,the truth is, I do own it all!

ok fine I don't own it!

nothing!

I wish I owned Milo,but ..life is unfair!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jess felt like crap,and he looked like crap, astonished, suddenly overwhelmed with joy and anxiety

In one side was Rory, innocent princess Rory,well, not so innocent anymore boy that girl can kiss!

And there was Lisa too, hot and loyal Lisa, now that's a problem

God I'm such a drama queen, yes a queen, not even a king for god's sake!

Rory is gone,it's my fault,and I'm never gonna be happy, I'm condemned to unhappiness for the rest of my days

And it's all my fault!

"so are you hungry?"Lisa said worried

Jess shook his head

"because I could make you something"

Jess chuckled "you?cook?please no,I don't wanna die so young"Jess mumbled

"well, I may not be your Donna Reed,but I could learn something"

"sure,Lisa"

Lisa frowned

"well,I'm gonna do it"

Lisa stood up in a jump

"and what are you gonna cook?"Jess smirked

Lisa thought for a moment,well, not for a moment for a few moments actually and came out with an answer

"brownies"

"brownies?"Jess frowned

"they're cheap,they're delicious and they're easy"

"wow,cde"

Lisa frowned "what?"

"nothing"

"whatever, I have to go now,and you'll see Jess,I'm gonna cook the best brownies in the world,and then I will conquer the universe by the power of brownies!"Lisa said in a lunatic voice "mwahahahahaha!" she said and left

Jess frowned 'she's gone'he thought 'we've definitely lost her'

Lisa left the apartment,in her way out she bumped into Ernie

"oh hey sweets"

Lisa didn't answer and continued walking "conquer the universe,conquer the universe"she muttered

"weird" Ernie said and went inside the apartment

"hey man"

"hi"Jess muttered emotionless

"so what's up with Lisa?"

"oh just trying to conquer the universe by the power of brownies" Jess shrugged

"so the usual then"

Jess nodded

"look at what I have" Ernie grinned and showed Jess a bottle of alcohol

"not now man"

"oh come on Theo you know you want to"Ernie grinned

"don't call me Theo"

"but thats your name"Ernie frowned

Jess glared at him

"just give me the damn bottle already!" Jess exclaimed

Ernie handed him the bottle and Jess drank a sip of it

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lisa entered the apartment without noticing the two drunks laughing and saying the dumbest things,she entered the kitchen and read the instructions printed on the box of brownies

Two hours had passed and Lisa still didn't fully understand how to set the oven

"you little piece of shit"she yelled the oven hitting it

Meanwhile...

"bye,bye,bye don't wanna be a fool for you ,just another player in your game for twooo"Ernie sang while dancing over the couch

"eveeeeeery niiight in my dreeaaams I seee youuu, I feeel youuuu"Jess sang moving his shirt through the air (yes,Jess shirtless! xD)

Ernie laughed "no man, lets sing THE one"

"oh you mean THE one"Jess giggled

"and 1, 2, 3"

"ooops I did it agaaain, I playeed with youur heart got loost in thee gameee"they sang out loud

Lisa frowned from the kitchen she could hear the whole spectacle,she finally set the oven and went over to check on the guys

"oh my fuck-!" Lisa yelled watching Ernie dancing and Jess shirtless,and I cannot begin to tell you how she enjoyed the latter scene

"Ernie, Jess, guys what?" Lisa saw Ernie with the bottle of alcohol "and you didn't invite me!"

"I cannot believe you guys,anyway,those are my brownies,they're done"she went to the kitchen

"oh I can hardly wait swe-hiccup-ets!"Ernie yelled

The boy scould smell smoke and more smoke,not to mention they saw it coming from the kitchen

"do you think she set the kitchen on fire?"Jess asked

"probably"

Inside the kitchen Lisa fought against the fire

"Jess,Jess!"she yelled and tried to extinguish the fire with her jacket

Jess and Ernie could hear her screams,but neither did anything until Ernie broke the silence

"hey,Theo, I think she's calling you"he told Jess, shortly after he found out why the silence, Jess was asleep

"Jess, Jess!"he yelled slapping him

"what?what? Rory you and Dean what? Jeez!"Jess exclaimed

"Lisa she's calling you"

"oh,right," Jess got up and headed to the kitchen "Lisa,Lisa because Rory is not here,Lisa is here"he mumbled to himself

"oh Jess,thank God, it's on fire"Lisa yelled

He went to the oven,turned it off and left

"oh,so thats how it's done! Thanks Jess!"

Lisa sighed and turned to her bownies

"oh guys!"

"here"she said giving Ernie a plate of brownies, he smelled it and wrinkled his nose

"er..thanks but no thanks" he said

"eat them!"she ordered and left

"git" he muttered and gave Jess the plate "eat them"

"no way, you eat them, what if I die of poison or something"

"hey ,lets just take one for each ok?"

"fine"Jess said and grabbed a brownie

"cheers"they said and took a bite

Jess scowled and took a sip of alcohol

"you know" he said" these are gross originally,but with alcohol they have a whole new taste"

Ernie nodded "sweet"

Two hours later

"and then she comes and says Jess I love you" Jess said in a shrill voice and took another sip

"well man,she really loves you"

"how do you know?"Jess frowned

"she told me"

"when?"

"last night, in the car"

Jess's eyes widened in horror

"oh yeah, I spent the night with you ex in my car, I forgot to tell you that"

"you spent the night inside your car with Rory!"Jess yelled furious

"relax,relax,we were just talking, ok innocent talk, well, maybe not so innocent with the things she told me, I didn't know about Kyle's party" Ernie grinned

Jess sighed

"she just comes and changes my life the way she wants to...I hate her" Jess said

"and you also love her"Ernie said and Jess groaned

"it's all their fault, women, they make us weak, they poison us,it's like we can't get away,have you ever felt that Ernie?"

Ernie shifted uncomfortably "once I did"

"tell me"

"I was in third grade" Ernie started,and Jess bursted out of laughing

Ernie glared at him

"anyway, I was in third grade, she was so beautiful"

"not more than Rory I bet"Jess sighed

"well, you're right, Rory is hot!"

Jess slapped Ernie on the head

"fine, don't get all Rocky Balboa on me"

Jess smirked

"and well, she was a readhead, she weared her little pink dress, with her braids and everything"

"what happened? she grew immense and you couldn't get to her?"

Ernie glared at him

"well, she left the school, to go to and international exchange program, never saw her again"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry about you Rory and Lisa"

Jess nodded

"you know, you're right, we should become homosexuals!"Ernie said

Jess jumped "what the fuck man?"

Ernie giggled "I'm just kidding relax"

Jess shivered "well, you better be"

Three hours later...

Lisa opened the door, and what she saw was worth millions, Jess and Ernie were embraced and sleeping, Jess with his head on top of Ernie's

"awwww"Lisa pouted

She covered them with a blanket,and kissed their cheeks, she didn't go until she whispered on Jess ear

"I just wish you could love me the way you love her"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Far acroooosss the diistanceee and spaceees betweeen usss! youu haavee comee to shoow youuu goo ooon!-hiccup-


	26. Confusion,a break up and lots of teraphy

AN:not a very bright one but here it is.. oh oh R& R please!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"hey!"Lisa greeted Jess

"oh hey"

"how was work?"

"well, today some guy tried to steal a copy of The Chronicles of Narnia"

"The Chronicles of Narnia? boy those books are popular now"

"oh yeah, whats the world coming to?"

"I know, hey, I realize we haven't moved forward" Lisa wrapped her arm around Jess's neck

"on what?"Jess said uneasy and moved her arms away

"oh come on"Lisa said and leaned in to kiss him , Jess avoided her

"well, you kissed me"

"sure I did"

"so.."

"I'm confused Lisa, very confused, with Rory and all"

Lisa could feel the tears coming but she quickly fought them

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to make you go through this"

Lisa shook her head

"you kissed me Jess!" she yelled "you said you weren't using me, you, you said you cared"

"I do care"Jess said

"well, it doesn't look like it..Jess you're hurting me, I love you, and you, you can't love me back"

"Lisa"

"no don't Lisa me, let me finish, you're still waiting for Rory, aren't you tired of being the other man huh?"

"Lisa, it's not like that"

"oh how is it then? she uses you, she manipulates you and you still fall! Dean, Logan, who is it gonna be next Ernie?"

"well, I never promised that I would love you back Lisa!"Jess yelled angry

"no, but it's still too painful to see you drooling over her, because Jess I love you, and no one, not even her will ever love you like I do"

"Lisa, I'm so"

"I would do anything for you Jess"

Lisa started to cry,and Jess hugged her "I would do anything for you too Lisa,but I can't lie"he whispered

"well, thanks for your honesty"she exclaimed went to her room and shut the door "but I am done!"

"Lisa"Jess knocked the door

"get out of here"

"no Lisa we need to talk"

"I won't open the door"

"ok fine, I'll talk right outside"

Jess cleared his throat

"Lisa I will always care about you, but the truth is I'm very confused right now, I'm a mess,and I don't want to drag you into this"

"what if I want to"

Jess sighed "believe you wouldn't like it, I'm horrible when I'm confused, I'm stubborn, I'm obnoxious, mean, monosyllabic"

"yeah I know you stink"

"thank you very much"

"you know, this is like the shortest relationship I've ever had"

"mine was fifteen minutes long"

Lisa huffled

"I was in kindergarden, I dumped her because she stole little Superman eraser"

Lisa grinned

"Superman, he's always the problem"

Jess chuckled and heard his cellphone ring, he took it and answered

"hello? ..but..ok..fine I'll be there"

Lisa sighed

"I have to go now Lisa, it's about the bookstore"

"I'm sorry"

"just go"Lisa said emotionless

Jess saw Ernie coming

"well, Ernie is here"

"great"Lisa said sarcastically

"what's up?"Ernie said

Jess pointed at the door "Lisa"he whispered

"what's up darling?"

"not of your business"

"oh, I'm touched"

"you don't have to do this"Jess whispered

"look, JT, women, they adore me, I'm like their god and I am great making them feel better" Ernie whispered putting an arm around Jess's neck

"you go,do what you have to do that I have some serious psychological therapy to do here ok"

"fine, but if she ends up worst I personally will kill you"

"oh Jess you're always so kind"Ernie laughed

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rory knocked her mom's door, Lorelai opened it

"hi" she said

"Rory?what is it?"

Rory sniffed

"it's Jess, he has a new girlfriend"

"oh crap, how I hate that kid"Lorelai muttered

"oh crap, how I love that kid"Rory exclaimed

Lorelai hugged Rory

"ok,Lane, you can come out now, we have some serious reanimation to do here!"

"finally"Lane muttered

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN:so to all who now think Jess and Lisa are over...noooooooooooooooo!

and to all who think Rory and Jess are over...nooooooooooooooooooooo!

and to all who think Superman rocked...yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss!

yeah I am a mental person


	27. A purse, a woman in need and realization

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She left it, she really did leave it, it's true, not as fantasy, not a dream or a nightmare, it was reality, so movie-ish, so geek-ish but still a fact...

Rory Gilmore had left her purse on a couch, a couch that resides in Philadelphia, Jess Mariano's couch to be more specific

"I can't believe it"

"neither do I"

"well, it's obviously a woman's"

"well, yeah, a man doesn't use a purse, and even if we did, we wouldn't use flowered purses"

"ah Jess, Will & Grace, Queer Eye for the Straight Guy..."

"dude, you really should stop watching those gay shows"

"you can't take away the L word from me, I warn you"

"yeah, the L word is good"

"but we haven't let any gay inside the house"

"well, let me tell you your friend Jason, he's a bit , how do I say it, too happy around us, especially around me"

"you're right, he fancies you"

"haha, funny guy, funny guy...seriously dude, he's giving me the creeps"

"oh come on, like no gay has ever checked your bottom out"

"well, no!"

"you think"

"could we stop all this gay talk please?"

"you think she did it on purpose?"

"I don't know man, women's head, it works very very fast"

"and weird"

"maybe it was an accident"Ernie said

"who can be that careless"

"the years my friend, the years"Ernie said pointing at the purse

"should we open it?"

"I don't know"

"what could it have inside?"

"I don't know"

"why would she leave it?"

"I don't know"

"and more important, who is it from!"

"I don't know"

"do you know anything in life?"

"that's a good question... mm nope, I don't know"

Jess sighed

"get me some tweezers will you?"

"you have tweezers?"Ernie frowned

"well, I hope I do, or at least I hope someone in this building does"

"I'll see what I can do"

"thanks"

"whatever"

Ernie left and after an hour, he came back with the tweezers

"yes lady, I'll give them back"

"yes lady, I understand Philly can be a little insecure, but you'll be fine, it's just a couple of minutes"

"yes,yes Mrs Bugthecrapoutofyou"

"no I didn't call you that, I meant Mrs Bonnkenhamenfu"

"look lady, I'll give them back, so you have already sad yes, so, yes, I'll give them back!"Ernie yelled at the top of his lungs, leaving the 60 year old woman totally stunned

"but you didn't have to be so cruel, boy, it's true, you're cute, and then you're an ass"the woman started crying "all I wanted was to make sure my tweezers were going to be fine because they're my only weapon, did I tell you about the time they robbed me"the woman sobbed

"it was horrible, men in black masks"the woman said in a shrill voice

"oh look lady, Mrs Bonnkenkamenfu, I'm so sorry I didn't know"Ernie hugged the old woman "I'm truly sorry, I just really need the tweezers"

"you can have them, but only with one condition"the woman winked at him

Ernie scowled horrified "what condition?"

"a kissy"the woman blushed

Ernie gulped "fi..fine" he said and quickly pecked the woman on the lips

"there"

"but that ain't a real kiss" the woman pretended to blush

"Mrs Bonnkenkamenfu, you're sixty!"Ernie exclaimed terrified

"and needy, since my husband went to war, I haven't gotten some"

"oh my God!"Ernie yelled

"Ernie come on, hurry with the tweezers!"Jess yelled

'what's taking him so long?'he thought and went to check on the door, there was Ernie with some lady

Ernie scowled again, grabbed the lady's nonexistent waist and kissed her, no tongue obviously, suddenly the woman's hands slipped down his back, she grabbed his butt and spanked him, Ernie broke the kiss inmediately

"you're one sick woman!"he yelled flinching away

"and that's a nice bottom"

"arghh! I'm out!"Ernie yelled and went inside the house

He found Jess rolling on the floor, totally breathlessly in laughter

"you...you saw that?"

"haha, hell yeah, what's she gonna do next, ask for a night to borrow the hammer!"

"hey, I've just been sexually harassed by a sixty year old woman to get you your fucking tweezers and you laugh at me"

"well, I didn't know you got things like that"Jess smirked

"I'm so gonna accuse that lady!"

"wonder how you got the free pies from Larry's"

"hey, he liked foreign people! he gave those to me totally free...and you Jess Theodore Mariano have a very very extremely dirty mind!"

Jess smirked "whatever, just give me the tweezers, we have to find out who this purse belongs to"

Ernie handed him the tweezers "I'm gonna go brush my teeth"

"you surely need it"

Ernie glared at him

"come on open,open!"Jess muttered opening the purse

"ha!there! come on, id..id...id"

Jess looked at the picture of the person and his smirk faded

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore!"he yelled

Jess opened the bathrooms door

"look!"he told Ernie

"whaaww who iww iww?"

Jess took Ernies toothbrush and tossed it in the garbage, he showed Ernie the picture

"wow, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore looks a lot like Rory"

Jess slapped him on the head

"that's because Lorelai Leigh Gilmore is Rory! you dumbass!"

"oh"

"oh no, she left her purse here, you think she did it on purpose?"

"no, she left her purse on YOUR couch by accident...look man, the girl's in love with you, she's obviously looking for an excuse to come and see you! you're one damn lucky dog!"

"no I'm not, I'm screwed, if she's coming, Lisa is here, and youre here, and that pervert lady is here, and...I'm here"

"duhh!"

"oh man, you're so lucky shes coming for your birthday, and let me tell you, make up sex is the greatest!"

"we are not gonna get back together!I'm done with her, I don't want to, I am completely, totally over her"

"no you're not"

"I want her out of my life, I don't want her to come"

"yes you do"

"will you shut up!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"mom have you seen my purse?"Rory said

"no, hun , what does it look like?"

"well, it has pink flowers on it"

"umm honey, you sure you didn't?"

"oh my God, I left my purse at Jess's!"Rory yelled"I'm gonna have to go get it, and and what am I gonna say? and his birthday is coming!"

"relax honey, maybe he won't be around"

"it's his place"

"yes, but he works"

"you're right, he won't be around"Rory whispered "he won't, he won't..mom, I can't breath"

"easy honey, easy"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Knock knock.

Who's there?

Jester.

Jester Who?

Jester minute and I'll tell you whats gonna happen!


	28. Two Million Dollar Babys and a Casanova

Lisa's POV

oh my, I hate Rory, I really really hate her, I think I need my Nirvana cd, and I not only hate her, I hate Jess too, he said he cared, what a dumbass, I hate it, whenever she calls him he's there, like..like a frickin puppy!

And look at me, I'm here, crying inside my bedroom, and writing this stupid letter because of that stupid program, ok lets see, I hate Rory, yeah,it's there, I hate Jess, yeah it's there too, puppy, yeah,yeah, oh look one of my tears has fallen on it, wonderful, the ink is all blurred now, all thanks to Jess, she says she loves him, rubbish!

When you love someone you don't break their hearts like that, you don't try to use them to..to.. make your boyfriend jealous, I once read this novel, because I can read too, it said love means never having to say you're sorry! well, she's said sorry too much

What is it about this girl anyway? huh, shes not the prettiest girl in the planet, yes she's bright, but nothing that Einstein wasn't,and he didn't have two girls fighting over him right? well, at least there isn't a biography saying so, it would be creepy to imagine that, but hey we all have our secrets don't we?

Its all an illusion, a lie, she can't love him, nobody can love someone that long and be with somebody else, it can't be...

can it?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"so what do you think?"Luke asked

"well.."Lorelai said

"welll?"

"I think it's great, he would..love it"

"he'll hate it, I know"

"well, Jess has never been the party type, but perhaps he'll like this one, you know, being so changed and all"

"nobody can change that much"

"who knows, maybe he'll like that"

"mm maybe you're right"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"yeah?"

"Jess, my beautiful beautiful son"Liz said cheerful

Jess just groaned

"what do you want?"

"why do you think I call to ask for something"Liz said pretending to be hurt

"what do you want?"

"ok fine, I was wondering if you could come to Stars Hollow to-"

"why?"

"because I want to see you, and your birthday is coming, I want to spend time with my only son for now"

"what's that suppose to mean?"Jess said suspiciously

"umm..er..nothing nothing, just please come"

"I don't want to, I hate Stars Hollow"

"oh come on why?"

"well, first its Babette, then Mrs Patty, Kirk, and Gipsy too, man, her voice annoys me, I don't think I could stand being with her for a whole day, I could go back to my nightmares with her around"

"oh yeah the nightmares, just come Jess please, or I'm gonna tell the town your whole name"

"you wouldn't dare"

"oh yes I would"

"no, you wouldn't"

"hey Kirk, you want to know Jess's name?"

"ok fine, I'll be there"

"thanks, oh and hey, you can always bug Taylor"

"yeah,that would be nice"Jess said , while many many ways of annoying Taylor passed his mind

"ok, great, come now, it's perfect time, see you"

"whatever"

"going back to old ways, kiddo"

"I'll see you there"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rory knocked the apartment door, she was so nervous, she knew about Jess's party,and that he had traveled to Stars Hollow, but still Ernie and Lisa were there, and that made her incredibly uneasy

Lisa opened the door and gasped

"Rory"she mumbled "what are you doing here, Jess isn't here, he had to go to Stars Hollow"

"hi Lisa, I'm not here for Jess"

Lisa snorted

"whatever, I left my purse here and I just came to get it, thats it"

"yeah right, look come on, just grab your purse and lets get this over"

"ok"

Lisa let Rory in,she showed her the couch and invited her to sit, it all looked so civilized but it made Lisa sick

"Ernie!" she called

"what is it darling?" Ernie said coming down

"Rory is here, she wants her purse back"

"wow, you've made it Lisa, shes here and you haven't killed her yet"

"shut up"

"fine, oh hey Rory sugar, look, I saw your purse right there" Ernie pointed to the couch

"oh, well, I don't see it" Rory said looking for her purse

"let me help you, sweets"

Ernie and Rory looked for her purse but couldn't find it, Lisa just watched

"I can't see it"

"well, it was there, Jess and I left it there"

"oh man!"

Meanwhile Lisa grabbed a soda, she opened it and saw a bag with flowers on it, she grabbed it and gave it to Rory

"here, this is it right"

"yes, thank you so much "Rory hesitated "Lisa"

"whatever"

"so Rory, would you like to stay more time, I could give you some pie, or candy"Ernie offered, knowing perfectly the women could barely stand in the same place at the same time, he wanted to test them a little bit

"umm, I shouldn't, I have to go and arrenge some things with my dean"

"oh come on, the old man can wait"

"oh I shouldn't"

"come on stay, we have ice cream, chocolate-chocolate ice cream!"

"well, if it's chocolate-chocolate ice cream"Rory smiled " but of course if Lisa doesn't mind"

"oh don't mind me, stay as long as you want Rory, the whole weekend maybe, or how about a month or ...forever!"Lisa said

"umm well, it would only be like an hour or so"Ernie said

"sure"Lisa sighed

Rory and Lisa sat on the couch opposite sides, obviously, we don't want a massacre do we?

Ernie opened the fridge, took the bowl of ice cream and three spoons, he sat right between the two girls and put and arm around both of them

They started to eat silently

"well, if this is nice"Ernie said trying to cheer them up

"oh yeah,terrific"Lisa said

"this is really nice, Ernie, thank you"Rory said "I was starving"

"starving to steal boyfriends I guess"Lisa mumbled

"excuse me? Jess was my boyfriend first

"you dumped him, you broke his heart!"

"and I'm really sorry over that Lisa, I really am, I was such a jerk"

"yeah you are"

"I can't see what your problem is"

Ernie shifted

"girls"

"what!"they chorused

"nothing, nothing, it's all good"Ernie said avoiding Lisa's gaze, God sometimes she freaked him out!

"my problem is, he's finally happy and you come and blow it!"

"I'm sorry but I had to try, do you think I'm fine with this?"

"you were fine with Logan"

Rory sighed "listen Ernie I'm sorry, but I"

"oh you wanna take him too?"Lisa said angrily

"I better go"Rory said and Ernie nodded

"perhaps"

"listen Lisa, I'm really sorry over everything, you're right, I don't deserve Jess, and I should go"Rory said sadly

"oh yeah, now you leave"

"what is your problem I already said I'm sorry, you can have Jess if you want to, I'm not gonna get into your life anymore"

"right"Lisa said angrily, and without thinking she punched Rory in the face

"oww"Rory yelled, rubbing her eye, she grabbed Lisa's hair and pulled it, a few seconds passed and they were immersed in a girl's fight, pulling eachother's hair and slapping the other one

"you...broke..his..heart"Lisa said hitting Rorys arm

"I am sorry!"Rory yelled pushing her "ladies!"Ernie yelled "knock it off"

"I'll give you each a cookie!"Ernie offered, but the girls kept fighting "or maybe not"

He grabbed Lisas waist and pulled her out of the fight, she slapped his head, making Ernie fall, "ouch!" he stood up and grabbed her again

"come on, my million dollar baby!"

He locked her inside his room and Rory inside Jess's

"there! and don't try to tear down this walls...mainly because we don't own them and it would be wrong"Ernie said gasping for breath "man, you girls are heavy"

He dialed Jess's cellphone

"yeah?"

"hey Jess um could you come over?"

"why?what's going on?"

"well, your ex's just got into a fight, a real fight, man only the mud was missing!"

"what! what do you mean?"

"well, Lisa and Rory, you should see them, not even Hillary Swank could have given such an amazing spectacle"

"I'm on my way, just..try to calm them ,and don't let them tear down the walls, remember we don't own them"

"sure"

"well, looks like your Casanova is coming"he yelled

"awesome"Lisa yelled back

"just great"Rory said

Hours and hours and more hours passed until Jess arrived

"I'm here, what is it?"

Ernie ran towards him "oh Jess, thank GOD you're here, it's been awful, I didn't know Rory had such a vocabulary and Lisa, she's been yelling about everything that could come inside her little twisted mind"

"but don't worry, the two beasts are now locked, Lisa is in my bedroom and Rory is in yours"

"god, I have to change, in the party they made me wear this coat, it was very hot"

"why did you wear it?"

"well, it turns out that if I didn't do it, Babbete and all her crazy friends could do anything they'd want with me,and I preferred to leave that to their imagination and never ever try to do it"

"hey Rory, now that you're there, could you give me a t-shirt? it's white and it's right on the floor I think!"Jess yelled, Ernie opened the door and Rory handed Jess the t-shirt

"thanks"Jess changed and turned to face Ernie

"what happened?"he asked

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: heres a joke for you crazy-like-a-crazy-monkey:

**What do you call a cute volcano?**

**Lava-ble!**


	29. Two locked girls, just one inch apart

AN: thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, dont know if this is allowed, but I'd like to reply 

**Sagebeth**: ok

**hollowgirl22:**stop it youre making me blush! haha just kidding

**XEmilyX**: soon, soon, my young padawan..lol

**crazy-like-a-crazy-monkey**: glad you liked it, and I think I rather not to understand the joke lol

**williamsgrl**: thanks, and I think the answer of that has been given since the summary

**Norwegianchick101**: thanks, and I loved your fic Godfather

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"well, do you want the long, exciting, full of passion,inconditional and unresponded love, fights, purses, a bowl of chocolate-chocolate ice cream, two hot women and a very lucky dog! or the sad and boring summary?"Ernie asked exaggerating the words

"the long, exciting, full of passion, inconditional and unresponded love, fights, purses, a bowl of chocolate-chocolate ice cream, two hot women and a very lucky dog of course"Jess said and looked at his watch "we have time, make some popcorn , this is gonna be good"

"Ernie get me the hell out of here!"Lisa yelled

"Jess, I demand you to get me out!"Rory yelled

"not until you make up"Ernie said

"make up? we've never been good!"Lisa yelled

"Lisa, shut it, were trying to have a conversation here will you?"

"not until you get me out"

"if I get you out, I'd have to get Rory out too, and as much as I would enjoy to witness another fight , with mud this time, I have a lot to tell Jess"

"get me out Ernie!"Rory yelled

"Jeez Rory, you can be loud!"

Ernie sat next to Jess on the couch, opened the popcorn and started telling HIS story, which consisted most of invented things, UFOs, giant teacups and a lady wig

Jess listened interested

"and then the alien took over Rory's body and she, well the alien who took over her body started twitching, and then I grabbed my watergun and shot it, but it didn't stop, and then.."

"mmm"Jess cut him off "so Rory came to get her purse, you invited her to stay and then she and Lisa got into a fight because Rory broke my heart and Lisa was trying to defend me"

"yeah,thats pretty much all of it"Ernie said

"uhhh girls going wild!"Jess exclaimed

Ernie nodded

"I think I have to"Jess sighed, just the thought of what he had to do made him want to jump inside the river Luke pushed him into by himself

"go talk to her?"Ernie said

Jess just...nodded, Ernie unlocked the door and left, Jess went inside

"Rory, can I have a word with you?"

"sure"

"ok"Jess sat on his bed uncomfortably

"so...you...came to...get your purse"

Rory nodded "looks like it"

"you...got it?"

Rory nodded "yes , Lisa, she found it"

"that Lisa, a Sherlock huh"

Rory grinned

"Rory, you, you have a black eye"

"it was a...tough fight I guess"Rory whispered

"why?"Jess shook his head

"well, she's right, I'm a jerk, I blew everything"Rory said and a tear fell down her cheek, Jess whipped it out

"it's ok"he said simply, just two words that made Rory's world turn upside down, it was ok, but somehow she wanted more than just ok

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry Jess, over everything, I came here to get my purse I swear, I never imagined, well only a few, very few ocassions that I would actually fight Lisa like that"

Jess smirked "I've heard only the mud was missing"

"pretty much"

They leaned closer

"I really am sorry"Rory whispered

"yeah"Jess whispered

Closer ,closer...

"I never meant to hurt you"

"I know"

Only one inch apart ,closer, closer, closer...

"oh can you believe the sexual tension between these two!"Ernie exclaimed coming inside the room, making Jess and Rory pull away quickly

"oh I'm sorry, is this a bad time? did I interrupt something?"Ernie said and hit his head "oh of course I did, you were about to kiss!"

"No, we...we were just"Jess said

"you didn't interrup anything"Rory said "I have to go now, I just need my...er...umm"

"your coat, oh here it is!"Jess said just as uncomfortable as Rory was, he gave her the coat

"oh my God I'm so stupid, just forget what I said and go back to your business"

"er..mmm I do have to go now, so...bye"she told Jess

"bye"Jess said breathing hard "have a safe flight...um wait did you fly here?"

"well..."

"oh yeah, whatever, drive safe, have a safe flight, sail safe, whatever you do just be safe ok"

"ok, thanks, bye Ernie"

"are you sure, I can leave, and make Lisa leave too, and close the windows, oh just try not to make so much noise, the neighbors can be pretty annoying with this stuff"Ernie whispered and Rory gasped

"I really have to go now!"Rory said horrified

"oh you're noisy"Ernie nodded pretending to understand "and you don't want to disturb them so sweet"

"I really don't think we should talk about my sex life right now, right here, Ernie, maybe some other time"Rory said and left embarrassed

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three months passed like the wind, Jess and Lisa finally became an "item" if you could call them an item, sure they had fun together, but none of them was happy, but they still had pretending, they can pretend and pretend, it's not that hard, just smile for the camera... but sob when its gone, life can't be good for you, it can't be what you want, there's always something missing,an unbearable twist that would always be there and without wanting spoil it all, and in Jess Mariano's case that something missing had a name, and she was going to Yale, her school year was almost over, just a couple of months, and that was a little rock he couldn't defeat,not like he wanted to, after all Rory had vanished from his life, what else could he expect? it just wasn't meant to be, the whole different worlds thing doesn't fit here, but the different states definitely does, she had her life, he had his own too, what could they possibly want from eachother?

They didn't want to want anything from eachother, they couldn't, apparently it was too hard.

Ernie, well, Ernie was having the time of his life going to bars and living la vida loca, America suited him perfectly, girls were at his feet, and he could not complain, he had a home and was saving to get his own, he wasn't as happy as he thought he'd be with Jess and Lisa's "relationship", he just wanted them to be happy, nothing too fancy, just truly happy, the masks their faces were forced to wear everyday were very different to their true essences, and poor Ernie felt a squeeze in his stomach when he saw them together, he knew they were faking though

Was it because Jess was in love with somebody else?

Was it because Lisa was kept saying how she loved him?

or was it maybe because they were together and he knew neither of them was happy?

Those were the unanswered questions, and it still bugged him, he didn't know why...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN:yeap, unimaginable twist, I love those

so I just want to ask this

how do you guys imagine Lisa and how do you imagine Ernie? I would really appreciate if you could answer those questions since I've never really described them, so I hope you have pictured them in your head someway, and you could tell me how

don't worry, this is a lit : )


	30. A Willy Wonka bar and an old love

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ernie walked to the supermarket, he was always the one to bring the food, he just lived with a pair of loafers who wouldn't clean their rooms

"hey Mr Chester"

"McGraw! what is it today?" a chubby dark-tanned man asked

"the usual I guess, supplies"Ernie said

Mr Chester put everything in a bag, Ernie gave him the money and while doing so he saw a Willy Wonka bar, his favorites since childhood

"Oh and this too"he said and grabbed the bar, but another hand grabbed it first

"oh sorry" the other girl said

"oh sorry"Ernie said sadly, the girl was getting HIS bar!

The girl giggled "you can have it"

"oh I would never take something from a lady"Ernie said looking up to see the girl, he saw a very familiar face and his jaw dropped

"Mackenzie!"he said

"Ernie!"the girl exclaimed

"how are you, I haven't seen you since third grade, you left in that student exchange program!"

"oh yeah, Korea was really good, too many people though"she said

"oh"Ernie shifted

"yeah"she blushed

"and where did you.."Ernie started but Mackenzie's lips stopped him, she kissed him passionetely, and he kissed her back, suddenly that girl who looked small and petite filled him and made him forget about that little twist in his stomach, suddenly hw wasn't hungry anymore because she could have his bar and he was completely fine with it, and trust me when it's Ernie with a Willy Wonka it's never fine

"I always liked you Ernie"

"oh I did too!"Ernie said and they kissed again

"oh young love!"Mr Chester said

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"and then I bumped into my friend Jess, and he invited me to live with him and Lisa, his roommate...and so here I am"Ernie said

He and Mackenzie had been walking around the park talking and remembering old times

"oh"Mackenzie giggled

"what's so funny?"

"I just remembered the time when you stucked an eraser inside your nose!"

"oh right, mom took me to the hospital and we got x-rays!"

Mackenzie laughed

"hey Ernie, what would you feel about moving in with me?"

That last proposal made Ernie choke with his ice cream

"are you ok?"she asked concerned

He nodded

"move in with you?"

"yes, you know, your own apartment, without Jess and Lisa"

"are you sure?"he asked frowning

"positive"she said

"ok"Ernie said very surprised, the girl was fast

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jess and Ernie were taking his stuff in Mackenzies apartment

"hey man, where do you want this...um Ernie whats this?"Jess asked holding a pink pillow

"it was a gift from my mother!"he said

"dude, you really have to become independent"

"you become independent of Mr Gommey"

"hey, don't mess with Mr Gommey, he's pure , unlike you!"

"whatever"

"huh, you're catching it already, now smirk and huh"

Ernie glared at him

Jess glared back

"ok, take it easy Rocky"Lisa said walking to Jess

"oh Ernie I wouldn't like you to fight!"Mackenzie cried

Ernie walked to her and hugged her

"I won't, don't worry my little candy"he said rubbing his nose with hers

Jess and Lisa watched the scene scowling

"god"she said "my little what?"

"jeez!"he said

Ernie finally found his equal, the girl was fast but for Ernie McGraw nothing was ever too fast

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN yes, I've finally added those '

At least that makes 29 chapters to check and rewrite :sigh:


	31. A kiss with no doubt and no fear

"morning"Lisa said coming down to see Jess, his only roommate now with Ernie gone

"hey"

Lisa leaned and pecked him on the lips, simple, yet very awkward

it should feel good, shouldn't it?

"going to the bookstore?"she asked

"yeap"Jess said taking a sip of his coffee, which like every morning reminded him of her so much

"ok"

"I have to go now"

He leaves now, to go to the bookstore and miss all his duties because hes always thinking about her

Jess left, he was on his way to get his car, he remembers todays the day, her rhetoric started today, it was some weird thing the Yale kids did, oratory or something, they spoke about different topic s they picked, he remember she told him that day she went to the bookstore shed talk about their common passion, books Jess thought for a second, just a bunch of kids babbling about "interesting topics", there will probably be cookies, Yale is pretty nice, it has beautiful gardens, and he wouldn't find any idiot in there, theyre all pretty bright according to the flier

So Jess Mariano just got inside his car and drove left, instead of right

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I think books are our own fountain of wisdom"Rory said, all these people looking at her, it made her nervous "books are reliable, and make your mind fly making you imagine..I once read this book called "Rory stopped when she saw a familiar face, she gasped, it was Jess, she didn't think he'd come, but he did "it was called The Subsect, it had , it was a wonderful experience, definetely a journey, a very pleasant journey, the author really became the character, it was amazing, the narrating style and well, it has a very nice cover"Rory said which made the audience laugh, while Jess just stared in amusement at her, so built up, so grown, not like he was the right person to criticise her, it made him happy, it made him smile in that way only Rory Gilmore made him smile, that dumb-looking way, it just wasn't dumb anymore as long as she was happy, as long as she liked it

When the speech ended she comes to him

"hi"she says

"hey"he responds

"didn't think you'd come"she smiles and her smile makes him smile

"nice speech up there"he says, still smiling, he can't help it

"you think, you don't think I was too boring?" she asks just to ask, the answer doesnt matter, it just matters that they're leaning closer

"not at all, I think it was brilliant"he says,smile,smile

"thanks.. so why did you come?" she asks, perhaps he jsut came to look inside of Yale

"I came to see you"he says and remembers himself, Jess "James Dean" Mariano "and it had a very nice flier"

She blinks..twice "thanks" suddenly not other word can come out of her mouth, however she manages something

"well, in Yale they have very good printers"

"I figured they would"

"thanks for coming"

"you're welcome"he says and licks his lips

"I..I love it when you do that"

"lick my lips?"

"yes, its sweet I guess"

They're so close, she thinks she was never this close with Logan, or somebody else, she can only be this close with him, hes the only one who will always make her knees tremble and whose touch would send chills through her spine

He shouldn't be doing this, he's with Lisa, but right now it seems accurate, it seems right, true after all he shouldn't betray his feelings

"hey Rory, you know whats amazing?"he asks not breaking the intesive stare

"what?"

"it's amazing how someone can break your heart in millions of pieces, and nevertheless you continue to love that person with every single one of them...it never stops, it never ends, were what we are..you and me" he says thinking that might sounded so poetic and maybe pathetic, it's still what he feels

"the wonder of life" she whispers

They lean forward just enought so their lips can meet, that moment is so wonderful for them

I cannot possibly tell you using words how they felt, you can imagine it, like when you receive your first kiss, the excitement, the joy, the doubt and fear but I can honestly tell you in the kiss Rory Gilmore and Jess Mariano shared there was no doubt neither there was fear

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jess got home like he was flying on the highest cloud, or like he was attending a Metallica concert with VIP tickets, he shut the door, he still had to find Lisa, and he had lost his cellphone, the tenth one in four months

"hey" a vioce said coming from the shadows, the couch rotated to reveal Lisa

"hi..Lisa I"

"you went to see her didnt you?"

Jess just nodded ashamed

"why did you come?"

Jess frowned "well, I live here"

"why not to stay with her huh?"

"I..had to come and talk to you"

"here" Lisa said handing him her cellphone "I know you lost yours, she's probably waiting for your call"Lisa gulped and left

That was it, it was done, Lisa finally understood what you and me have know for thirty chapters now, there was nothing she could do, and she didn't want to do anything, not anymore

They were in love

Simple

True

How those two little words match eachother, just like the names of Rory Gilmore and Jess Mariano

"match made in heaven right?"

Jess nodded, the best he could do at the time

Lisa sighed and went to bed

Jess dialed Rorys number

"hello"

"hey"

Rory smiled at the sound of his voice

"hey you! where are you?"

"home you?"

"Im driving home now"

"so"

"so" she smiled

"drive safe"he said

"oh yeah, dont know if I'll be able to do that after today"

"well, its not over yet, its 11:23 now, in 47 minutes it will be over"

"maybe"

Jess narrowed his eyes "what do you mean maybe?"

"I just arrived home"

Jess heard a car parking

"Rory where are you?"

"I told you, I'm home"

Jess looked out, Rorys car was just in front of him

"oh man, you can't park here!"

"don't, it would only be a waste of time" he said smirking

"ok"

Rory got out of her car, Jess opened the door and walked out, their eyes connected

She dropped her cellphone, he did the same

"you're home then"

"I'm home"

They ran to eachother and hugged, kissed and every sample of affection goes here

Suddenly he felt something cold and it looked pretty white

"it's snowing!" she exclaimed

He smiled and nodded

"snow never lies Dodger" she said

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	32. Jealously,her aftermath and a talk

"and then I found the note and it had so many mistakes on it that I just" Jess was saying but Rory cut him off 

"so...why did you care so much about the possibility of Ernie and Lisa together?" she asked suspicious

"I don't know, I guess it was an impulse, perhaps I was just trying to protect her"

"oh"Rory said unsure

"Rory, as cheesy as this may sound I'm in love with you, I really am, it doesn't matter how many hot girls walk in front of me, I'm still with you"

Rory grinned "ok"she kissed him softly "you're becoming more emotional"

"it's the weather"

"you were so jealous"Jess said smirking, that smirk that could make Rory blush and amaze at the same time

"was not"

"were too"

"was not"

"were too"

"ok, maybe just a little"

"sure, Rory"Jess said sarcastically and put an arm around her sighing

"I wasn't THAT jealous"Rory exclaimed "you were so jealous about me and Dean and me and Logan

"oh not, you little slut!"Jess said joking obviously because let me tell you dear reader that someone who calls you a slut is not your friend or anything, it's wrong!

"oh and what do you say about you and Shane huh, or you and Lisa, and I don't think you were a monk while you were here alone

"oh Rory, I'm never alone"

"see, that's what I'm talking about"

Jess smirked and remembered

"oh yeah" he sais lifting his eyebrow

"hey!"

"guess we're even then"

"no we're not, tell me who did you date, I demand it"Rory said

"Rory..."

"tell me"

"ok so there was this hot brunette..."Jess started

"ok thanks I don't need to hear it!"Rory yelled waving her hands in the air to stop him but Jess wouldn't give in

"and she had this body"he said and Rory covered her ears "blah,blah,blah!" she sang with Jess following her and describing a girl.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm home!"Lisa said closing the door, she walked to the kitchen and saw Ernie and Mackenzie assaulting a box of Willy Wonka's bars

"hi"Lisa said

"hwellow!"Ernie and Mackenzie said with their mouths full

"huh"Lisa nodded and left, she saw Jess and Rory in the living room very cozy, she stopped abruptly and Jess and Rory pulled away quickly

"hey!"Jess said going back to his magazine

"hey Lisa"Rory said "we were just"

"hey, don't explain it to me I really don't feel like hearing it, at least not right now...please"Lisa said feeling the tears about to come "I'm just going to go to my room with my bag of chips and if you could hand me the bowl of ice cream that would be great"Jess did as he was told "thanks, I'm just gonna go feel depressed inside my room and alone, thanks"Lisa said and left to her room not looking back, the last thing she needed was to see them happy and in love, it was just too much for her, she already said that she'd be fine with Rory staying a couple of days, but having to see that was just too much

"Jess"Rory said "I think you should"

"why do I always have to talk to everyone"Jess whined

"Jess"Rory said again

"going"Jess groaned

He then went to Lisa's bedroom

"hey"

"I said alone"

"you don't even have space for a friend?"

"me and Mr Snuggles are perfectly fine together" Lisa said showing Jess the plush puppy

"well, does Mr Snuggles agree on inviting another friend?"

"fine"

"thanks"Jess said and sat down next to Lisa

"it's ok"Lisa said

"thanks, but I'm not here to talk about that, I'm here because I wanna be your friend Lisa"

"great"Lisa said sarcastically "just what I expected you to be"

"Lisa I"

"you're in love with her, I know and I get it"

"I'm not here to talk about Rory, I wanna be your friend Lisa, I care"

"thanks I guess"

They hugged

"so I didn't know about Mr Snuggles"

"oh he just came today, I found him in a store and he kinda talked me into buying him"

"oh yeah, they can be pretty persuasive

"I know"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the time Jess and Lisa were having their delightful conversation Rory decided to explore, she went to the kitchen and saw Ernie alone, sighing apparently Mackenzie was gone

"hey"she said

"hey"

"fool" Rory smirked

"what?"Ernie asked confused

"diddy, it means fool, see I searched for it"

"well, we have a little dictionary walking around here"

"looks like it, so where's Mackenzie?"

"she had to go home, I'll catch up with her later"

"you're becoming such a softy you know that don't you?"

"only for you"Ernie said in a sexy-wanna-be voice

"oh yeah, but make sure Jess doesn't hear us while we're making out"Rory jocked

"oh, our forbidden love!"Ernie said dramatically and Rory pouted

"so how are things with Mackenzie? I've heard you've liked her since third grade"

"well, she had her little braids and everything I just couldn't help it, it's my weakness"

"so you've been head over the heels for her since third grade"Rory said "wow, you're a man of a woman Ernie you are"

"part of my charm"

"talking to her right"Ernie said and Rory nodded

"that Jess, he's always been such a people person"

Rory smiled "deep enough he know he loves people"

"I wonder what Babette and Gipsy did to him at that party"

"I've heard it has something to do with nudity, a camera and lots of vodka"

"mmm..interesting Gilmore...interesting"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And now, the end is near;  
And so I face the final curtain.  
My friend, I'll say it clear,  
I'll state my case, of which I'm certain.

I did it my waaaay!

So the end is near, maybe one or two more chapters, that's sad well it is for me and the few people who actually cared about this fic...so tell me: deleted scenes?

yes or no

huh!


	33. The End: No more questions asked

"you have everything?"Jess asked 

"yes"Rory replied

After spending a few days at Jess's Rory was going back to Yale

"ok" Jess said carrying Rory's bags

"when did you get so much stuff anyway?"

"oh well, I'm a girl, it's what you get for it"

Jess groaned and took her bags to her car

"all set"Jess said holding of Rory's waist

"all set"Rory said and looked down, time to say good byes!

"you gonna be all right?"

"sure"Rory replied

"ok"

"are you going to be all right?"Rory asked

"yeah"

"sure?"she asked lifting her eyebrow

"positive"

"good"

"good"

"oh just kiss her already!"a voice yelled and Ernie appeared holding Mackenzie in one arm and Lisa in the other one

Jess pressed his lips against Rory's, he pulled away and smirked

"bye Rory"

"bye Jess"

Rory took off and Jess watched her leave...again

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lisa gasped and stuttered looking at the letter on her hands

"th-t-th-ey wa-wa-want meee!"she said holding of Ernie's arm

"who wants you?"Mackenzie asked

"it's an art gallery at Colorado, they want to see my paintings!"

Yes, for the ones who still wonder Lisa is a painter

"that's incredible sweets!"Ernie exclaimed

"it's terrific"Mackenzie said and hugged her

"great Lisa"Jess said

"so when do you leave us?"

"the appointment is on May 19"Lisa said "this is so cool, I cannot believe it!"

"it was just a matter of time, your paintings are pretty good"Jess said

"oh God, I have to pack, how am I gonna drive them! my car is so small for this, I'm gonna need a truck, I don't have money to rent a truck!"Lisa said waving her hands on the air, obviously freaking out

Mackenzie walked to her "Lisa,Lisa you're freaking out, Lisa, calm down girl!"she said slapping Lisa

"but, but I don't"

"we'll figure it out, I promise"Mackenzie looked at her watch "oh crap!I'm late for my meeting"

"what meeting!"Lisa said wide eyed

"family meeting, Ernie, I have to go"Mackenzie said sadly "bye Jess"

Jess nodded "it will be fine"

"I'll go with you"Ernie said and walked with her, leaving Lisa jumping around and Jess trying to get her

"Lisa get down, just calm down"

"I have no money, I have no truck, I'm done and I haven't even started yet!"she said terrified

"my uncle has one, Luke, remember Luke?"

"flannel shirt guy?"

"yes, it will be fine"

"ok,ok"Lisa said breathing slowly "ok"

--

Lisa left two days later with Luke following her from behind, she didn't leave without saying her goodbyes

"so you remember what we talked about upstairs?"Mackenzie asked her crying and sobbing, the two became very close friends

Lisa nodded, tears falling down her face too

"we're gonna miss you sweets"Ernie said hugging her and kissing her forehead

"good luck"Jess said and hugged her too

"just go already you're gonna make me cry right now"Ernie said and Mackenzie giggled "hey, I've been very sensitive lately!"

Lisa smiled and got inside her car, as the car moved she waved good bye to them, and they waved too

"don't forget about us!"Mackenzie yelled

"bring some souvenirs sweets!"Ernie yelled

"yeah we love foreign candy!"Jess yelled

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a whole year her graduation day finally came, sure they'd see each other on holidays but it still wasn't enough, her speech was all set up, she spotted a brunette, he had came. Right after her speech she went down and hugged him, kissed him and nothing else, it's a public place remember!

Although she didn't notice the blond man coming towards them

"congrats"Logan said

Rory and Jess pulled away surprised at the vision in front of them, Logan Huntzberger, he was pretty much the same blond skinny boy, but he wasn't a boy anymore, he was a man and a very grown one

"Logan"Rory said happy to see him

"I got a new job, it's in Dakota, the place is a lot smaller than my dad's but it's still something and I got it on my own"

"that's great Logan, really that's awesome"Rory said and hugged him, Logan nodded and turned to Jess, they shook hands and nodded, so macho

"don't screw up this time"Logan said smirking

"I won't"Jess said smirking too

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And time just passed, nights moved slow, she was traveling with her mom again, from two different continents she expected him to call, and he expected her to call, he wanted to and so did she, until one day she appeared at his doorstep, hands full, a big smile plasted on her face and no questions were asked...

00000000

The End...

...only if you want it to be!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And that was it, the grand finale or was it the crappy finale? tell me, review please.

But first thanks to ALL my amazing reviewers and readers too!

**AlOtOfStUfF02  
tylerhiltongrupie53  
vaguelygouged  
crazy-like-a-crazy-monkey  
ChariLee  
Sagebeth  
Lee  
Squealing Lit. Fan  
l.c.  
Jesslover123  
emily  
hollowgirl22  
CoffeeIsWhatIneed02  
Michelle  
williamsgrl  
Norwegianchick101  
Horsefan520  
The Superior Critic  
SailorGadget  
AprilAyaK  
**

And if I missed someone, which I think I did not, that's how clumsy I can be! nothing personal

Seriously guys you rock! you rock harder than the Rolling Stones, and that's hell of a lot!

Thanks for reading this or even give it a shot

_And time just passed, nights moved slow is and excerpt of Yellowcard's song Rough Landing Holly_

oh oh and if this is like year 2035 and is still on (duh, of course it is, you're reading it! sorry, it's very late) review, I 'd love to hear what you think and my little review box is always open!

wow, I feel like I just won an academy award, or maybe the Nobel prize!

:bow: thaak you thank you thank you :bow:


	34. The party,the goodbyes and the plotlines

Deleted Scenes

So...ever wondered what happened at Jess's birthday party in Stars Hollow? ...if you're of the very few persons who did check this out...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jess arrived at Luke's, he had agreed with Liz before to meet there, perhaps he'd see Luke and find out a little bit more about this whole wedding thing, he was curious, apparently Luke had finally got the girl

He parked his car outside, he knew what they were planning, another party, just another lame night of congratulations and pretend to actually enjoy it

The truth was Jess Mariano had never been the party type,or even the small reunion type...nothing made him that excited,well except maybe to find an unpublished book by Hemmingway, oh he remembered when Lisa did that for him, she searched every library to find a book Jess hadn't read

Boy he was happy that day

Perhaps tonight wasn't gonna be that crappy...who am I kidding, it's gonna be hell! ...well, there's always Taylor and Kirk, he could have some honest fun with them, the old times

Jess opened the door and pretended not to know there were thirty people in there hiding in the dark waiting for the right time to come out and yell : congratulations! followed by some hugs, they knew he hated , exactly why they kept doing it

Not to forget there is the incessant babling about how he grew up, how thin! and of course some barely asking if it was true the book thing

"oh you wrote a book?"he could hear Gipsy saying with that voice, urghh the voice

"and is it like a real book or like a small magazine?" that Babbette couldn't differ them

"and according to my sources and my research there's a 1 opportunity that Stars Hollow would get your book"Kirk saying with a pencil next to his ear and holding a bunch of papers

"you know, I've always had a thing for writers, my 5th husband was one, a very hot one"Miss Patty whispering in his ear, the harrassment

Jess paced around the room, they were taking too long maybe they can't find the light sw--

"congratulations!" they yelled turning on the lights

Jess sighed and saw many of the Stars Hollow's residents coming towards him, it was like they wanted to eat him or something

"thanks"he replied simply

Miss Patty went to hug him, she grabbed his back and pulled him to her holding him tight, Jess gulped and tried to breath, action that Miss Patty's perfume wouldn't let happen, she let him go just before he passed out, feeling dizzy Jess saw Luke and Lorelai

He walked to them

"hey" Luke said

"Miss Patty huh"Lorelai said

Jess nodded and looked around "thanks, I guess"

"it was nothing, congrats kid"

Luke hugged Jess and dropped him quickly

"come on, before I get all emotional and everything"

Jess smirked

"women"he mumbled

Lorelaid congratulated him, sure she knew he had recently broken her daughter's heart but she also remembered he got her back to college

Jess widened his eyes in horror seeing Babette coming, with her arms open and her mouth sending little kisses

She approached him calling him "sweetheart","sugar","little bear", and even "bonnie"

Jess frowned "bonnie?"he asked perplexed

"oh yeah, you even have the long ears" Babette said

Jess grabbed his ears "my ears are fine!"he exclaimed

"well,sure,they are, they're just a little longer that the usual and your mouth is a little crooked"

Jess left when she wasn't looking and bumped into...Gipsy!

"hey"she said with that voice, I believe I don't have to describe it to you, mainly because it would be a waste of time to try to find the actual words and because well, there aren't actual words for that, just think of Chandler's Janice from Friends :shudders:

"hey"Jess said trying to sound casual, suck it you cannot sound casual with that woman, she smells fear!

Gipsy kept staring at him "so you...oh you wrote a book?"she said

Jess nodded

"so, between men, argh I mean man and woman, how many did you screw in Philly?"Gipsy whispered

"I...don't know, I have to go"Jess said confused

"oh, you're trying to be gentleman of course, so changed and all"

"yeah,sure"Jess said ingnoring her

A few hours passed between punch, explaining about the book, refusing some marriage proposals and saying he didn't exactly know what his haircut was, the playing time was on

Babette got up from her sit and she raised on a table, she cleraed her throat so the people would hear her

"today is a very special day,because...ermm..."she turned to Luke and said in a drunk and very drunk voice "hey what's todaay?"

"mm Jess's birthday actually"Luke whispered 'so wasted'he thought

"yeah,right,it's Jesse's birthday!"she said dizzy

The multitude stopped their conversations and looked at her, then at Jess

"congratulatioooons!"they yelled walking, if you could call that walking but anyway they were walking to him

"oh shit!"Jess exclaimed and walked the other way "ermm, thanks, but you've already congratulated me, all of you, and I..I have to go now"

Jess tried to go through the Stars Hollow population but Babbette's voice stopped him

'crap'he thought

"no,no,no,no,no...no! you can't leave"she said pointing or trying to point at him

"umm..yes I can, you just have to watch me"Jess said

"noo, we have a...a new...this thing..oh yeah game" she said after Lorelai whispered the word

"yeah, look at this, I have,thanks to Liz's cooperation this pictures of our friend Jesse"

"Jess"Jess said

"oh right, Jesse well, it turns out that this pictures are of Jesse's childhood, more specificly of the shower time!"she exclaimed and all the women giggled

"oh man"Jess complained

"oh yes"Babbette said "but don't worry, I'll give you back these, you just have to grab this bottle of tequila and give it to drink to all the girls in here- hiccup-the men can..wait"she giggled

"what no way!"Jess said annoyed ,they were getting on his nerves so quickly

"and that's not all"Gipsy said raising her voice, her very special voice "you have to wear this coat and..just this coat"she said and smirked

"what! hell no, I'm not gonna be your sex-slave, so all you women will get the action they haven't had in years,even before I was born!"

The women gasped and laughed madly

"sure"Miss Patty said

They grabbed him to the center and he struggled but man, they were strong

20 minutes later Jess Mariano found himself wearing a red coat, and just that red coat and giving the women drinks, every ten minutes he got one picture, there were three of them, he already had two and he was going to get the last one

'god, how low am I' he thought giving some random woman a drink

"and is it like a real book or like a small magazine?" Babbette asked when it was her turn, Jess groaned and left, now it was Liz's turn

"I'm never forgiving you for this woman"he said angry

"oh come on, it's fun"

"you find my slavery fun!"Jess exclaimed

"hey,you're a messed up kid from a messed up mother and an even more messed up father!"Liz said

"thanks, you're really helping my self-esteem"Jess said sarcastically and before he started to remember her of his childhood traumas his cellphone rang

"yeah?"

"hey Jess um could you come over?"

"why?what's going on?"

"well, your ex's just got into a fight, a real fight, man only the mud was missing!"

"what! what do you mean?"

"well, Lisa and Rory, you should see them, not even Hillary Swank could have given such an amazing spectacle"

"I'm on my way, just..try to calm them ,and don't let them tear down the walls, remember we don't own them"

"sure"

"I have to go"he said

"why?"

"they got into a fight"

"who?"Liz asked confused, Jess didn't reply and left, Kirk stopped him

"and according to my sources and my research there's a 1 percent opportunity that Stars Hollow would get your book"Kirk saying with a pencil next to his ear and holding a bunch of papers

"what?"

"oh and 87 percent of the women in here love your attire, the other 13 percent either hate it or are color-blind,they've been asking for a red coat, and your coat is obviously red so"

"yeah,that's great,look, I have to go"Jess said and ran like hell, with the women coming after him

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Here are Lisa's good-byes:

MACKENZIE

The two girls were sobbing and hugging eachother from two hours now and they still hadn't said everything,or even something

"I'm gonna miss you so much"Lisa said

"I'm gonna miss you more"

"no, I am"

"I am"

"oh fuck them,we so should have hooked up!"Lisa said teasingly

"I know!"Mackenzie cried "but remember Lisa, we, the women are wild lioness when going out with foreign men"

"I'm gonna do my best"Lisa said and smiled "I'm gonna--"she started but broke in tears before she could say anything more

"take care of Ernie for me"

"I'm gonna keep him in line, with my horsewhip"

ERNIE

"and I just want you to know that even when you flirt with me constantly and bug the crap out of me, I still think you're a great friend"Lisa said

"thanks, sweets"Ernie said not being able to control the tears "I'm sorry"

"I'm gonna miss you"

"so am I darling"Ernie said sadly "I have to go, I can't do this anymore all this room si turnin into an ocean"he went to the door

"oh and Lisa"Ernie said before leaving the room

"yeah?"

"I was always on your side"Ernie said and Lisa grinned

"sure you were"

JESS

"hey"Jess said entering the room "my turn finally"

"yeah"Lisa whispered

"you're gonna do great"Jess said

"I know"Lisa smirked, the truth was she didn't know a thing

"I don't know how I'm gonna leave this place, it's been my home for so long"Lisa sighed

"I know, how are we gonna make it"Jess said

"you will"

"I hope"

Jess walked to her and did something incredibly unbelievable, he hugged her tight

"I'll always care Lisa, I'm always here"the last words were the same Luke had told him, those made him feel so comfortable and safe at the time

"I'm always there for you too"

Jess kissed her forehead, again so nor Jess Mariano

"we're gonna miss you"he said"I'm gonna miss you...lots"

"such a softie"Lisa patted him on the shoulder

"shut up"Jess muttered

"I'm gonna miss you too"Lisa said "I hope that you and Rory will find eachother again, I really do"

"thanks"

Jess Mariano and Lisa Grant stood inside her former bedroom, looking at the place and remembering, all night just remembering

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What if? Some unused plotlines:

Rory falling for her boss

Lisa and Ernie hooking-up after a drunk night

Ernie feeling angry at Jess for making Lisa miserable and spoiling his relationship with Rory

Ernie being gay

Ernie leaving Mackenzie after finding out she was a prostitute and lately spoiling Jess's relationship with Rory

Ernie kissing Rory trying to help her out with Jess

Mackenzie hitting on Jess

Logan trying to win Rory back

Jess and Rory ending up separated

A trip with the four main characters

Lisa coming back with a new boyfriend

Lisa's lastname was McGraw and Ernie's,well Ernie wasn't contemplated at the time

I must confess my "inspiration" for this fic was vaguelygouded's Holding Hearts

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And that's finally it!


End file.
